What if I was wong
by Vampiric-Angel-Of-Resonance
Summary: Long after a war, vampires, hunters, and humans live in peace at last. All three species are thriving and it seems though the chaos had ended. Kisa Akiyama, a 23-year-old Vampire Hunter is called to an emergency level E rampage. Upon arriving she finds herself in a plotted ambush and to top it all, stumbles upon a vampire child that escaped the massacre. AU, OCXOC, Tw: Incest (BXS)
1. Fiction and Facts

So here we are with a remake of 'What If'. The garbage I wrote when I was a fetus fresh into the writing (and anime/manga world for that matter) community. I went back down memory lane recently and decided I would give it a go after much encouragement from my precious friends. To anyone who made it this far from the old story, congrats and I can't thank you enough. However, if you're new, I hope you enjoy this idea and I hope I can get as far as I can.

Let me know what you think, I'm always open to suggestions, some criticism or in general just what you thought. :) Love you guys. - VA

* * *

Blood.

It was everywhere and her senses were filled with it, not even the snow could fall fast enough to cover it. Crusted on her hands, splattered across her body and still seeping from her in places.

Her nose was stuffed and bruised, lips chapped from the cold and torn from her chewing on them. Normally bright blonde hair was vivid and shiny, but now it was stringy and dark in patches; bangs soaked from a blow to her skull.

She should have been dead, but somehow, she was the victor.

It had started with a simple mission, a rampaging level E on the far outskirts of the city. Where it had come from, no one knew but it was called in and that was that. While it was doing no harm for the moment, it wouldn't take long to find blood near by and cause chaos.

What transpired was insane. Six blood thirsty monsters and a few vampire children that didn't make it. She'd heard about it, a rogue vampire hunter that was doing large 'drops'. Supposedly, whomever they were, collected lower class vampires and tested on them. Horrible, prehistoric testing that the present society had no business doing.

Kisa thought it was a rumor, something that couldn't have been going on without being caught. There was no way. She'd learned however, she was terribly wrong.

Carnage was the first thing she'd come into. Flesh being ripped apart, blood spraying and if she'd been quicker, fresh tracks that left a trail. Children were sobbing, their cries wailing and nearly splitting her ears. She immediately had felt sick, the urge to vomit roaring up in her gut as her senses filled with viscera.

For once her fingers had shaken as she reefed out her weapons and immediately drew fire at the creatures. Their eyes hadn't even had time to flicker towards her, the sound of bullets hailing in a ricochet. All would have been well, had she not had the wrong cartridges in her pistols.

Target bullets, from the range she'd been at hours before. How could she be so careless? This was how people lost their lives and she knew that well.

They jumped her, far before she could reload. The magazines hit the ground and blood splattered across the white in front of her. Nails had raked across her body and torn her skin wide open, even through the copious layers of winter protection.

It was a fight for her life, she struggled and ultimately, she ran. That was the only thing that saved her life and bought her time. The drifts of snow made this no easy feat mind you and even more fist fighting ensued. Thankfully, knowing what they were, a bite only meant pain. A pain that in her field of work, was starting to become less and less intense.

At last, she was able to shove the magazines in and with a rain of bullets, her enemies fell. Sand and freshly acquired blood fell like the snow; the area being tainted in the thick mixture and quickly being covered.

She'd never been so glad to be freezing cold and at present time, that was no exception either.

By the grace of the universe, she'd made it out alive and now, she had to get home. She needed medical attention and painkillers, her body ached and her fingers felt like they were going to break off. But it was all over and now, on her way back, she had to check out the damage.

Were there any survivors? Were they all children?

The trip back wasn't as long as she'd anticipated, the journey of escape even shorter than she remembered from the time of panic. It wasn't long until snow covered corpses came into view and she walked carefully to the scene to investigate further. Her ears were finely tuned for breathing, whimpering, some sign of life. Nothing but still bodies littered the ground and Kisa found herself mentally doing a head count. They would ask her when she filed about this and more than likely come back to identify them.

Scanning over each lump, she counted from head to toe until her eyes fell upon a broken up form.

"Oh god.." She muttered, eyes widening the longer she stared.

A small human looking figure, ripped apart at the waist from more than likely, two hungry attackers. Insides were strewn from point to point and she had to turn her head after the long pause. It was too much, this was the most violent scene she'd ever seen and of course, it had to be children.

Acid soon joined the snow and quickly started to melt down to the ground from being body temperature. She heaved and heaved, purging her system of the nauseous feeling she couldn't control anymore. With the bend of her body, she felt her cuts crack and the clotting that held them together, give to let her bleed again. She really needed to get home.

Four, there were four bodies, which meant total there were ten victims. Who knew if they were originally level E's or if they created them by force. Now, no one would know and that hurt her to the core. What.. kind of human did this?

After composing herself, she started towards the trail to get back to her car. It was going to be a race of seeing if she could get home in the blizzard without passing out. Slow and heavy steps were made and she left her arms at her sides, ready to draw her weapons again if she needed to.

A rustle of trees beside her and the cautious gesture was correct, guns being pulled out and aimed towards the noise.

"Hello..?" She asked aloud, dry throat trying to be cured by quick swallows.

A step closer and she heard another rustle, this time a bit further back. Was something.. trying to escape her? Another and another shuffle, something was in the thick brush and trying to desperately outrun her.

"You don't have to be afraid," Kisa called, coming a bit closer while her weapons lowered a bit. "Is there someone there?"

The sound stopped and she paused as well, observing and trying to feel if there was a presence around her. It was so hard to tell, this far into her fatigue. Whatever it was, stopped and listened as she spoke, so it must not have been an animal.

"I just need you to say something alright? If I know I'm not in danger, I'll put these away alright?" She continued to explain, raising the weapons and taking a few steps back.

"Y-You're not in danger.." A whimper of a voice, something small and pathetic. Kisa immediately registered it as a child's voice and alarm touched her features.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly slid the guns back into their holsters on her thighs and crouched. It hurt to do so, pain causing her to bite her lip. There was a survivor, after all, perhaps one that got away before it started.

"My name is Kisa... I took care of those scary kinds of vampires, so you can come out. I promise I can take you back to your family." She tried, hands gesturing for the other to come to her. She wasn't sure if the other could see her very well but still, she tried to be inviting.

It took a long minute but soon, she heard small rustles and slowly but surely, a petite form started to appear. Hunkered down, crawling past dead vines and small trees, evergreens and the like was a young boy. He couldn't have been older than six or seven and the closer he got, the more she could make out. Rich chocolate hair and brilliant mahogany eyes, bruises and cuts all over his body.

The next thing he noticed, was the fact he wasn't dressed for the weather. His form was shaking as hard as it could and his pale, reddened body was only covered by an operation gown. What the hell was this poor child subjected to?

Kisa's face softened and her knees pushed down into the snow. They both were going to have a rough time with the cold, but she knew she had to give him something else to wear. Pulling her scarf off her neck and unzipping her jacket, she ushered him closer.

"Come here, I'll give you my jacket but I don't want all the warmth to escape, yeah?" She explained, shedding her clothing and letting the biting cold into what little heat she'd been making.

The boy's eyes locked with her and weakness overcame him, her invitation was too tempting for him to resist. He shuffled closer trustingly, arms tucked close to his chest and fists balled up near his neck. The moment he was in front of her, she quickly transferred the thick and damaged jacket to his shoulders. Her fingers feverishly worked at the buttons and she fumbled with them, unable to manage the small things with the loss of feeling in her hands.

Down to a fuzzy wool sweater, she wasn't entirely bare but the difference was stark. The look of relief on his face, however, was worth it, his shivers calming if only a bit. Kisa's hands came to his shoulders and his attention snapped towards her with fear.

"Woah Woah Woah, calm down alright sweetie? I promise I won't hurt you. But we need to get to my car alright? I'll take you home with me and get you warmed up and we'll get in touch with someone to find your family. Does that sound good?" She asked, watching his face contort through a variation of feelings before he reluctantly nodded.

Standing, Kisa held out her hand. The vehicle was in sight, covered in snow but in sight. She could at least ease the pain for one of them.

"Do you want me to carry you precious?" She offered, trembling arms being held out towards him. She wasn't able, but she'd try; to make this any bit less traumatic for him. She couldn't imagine the pain of being barefoot in this kind of weather, the skin was so painfully sensitive to cold.

The boy's eyes flickered with recognition and instead, he reached out a small hand to take hers. Shaking his head towards her, he watched her brows furrow. This woman was hurt and he couldn't tell how much longer she was going to make it. Would she notice if he tried to help her as well?

Kisa slowly got the idea and gave his small hand a squeeze of thanks. Now was what travel was left. She kept a slow and steady pace, making sure to help him through the larger drifts and at last; they both made it back to the large four-door vehicle. The door was pulled open for him and once they were both inside, the engine roared to life by the turn of a key.

Windshield wipers cleared the packed on snow and Kisa's foot pumped the engine to rev it. For some reason, her pain had lessened and became bearable. How she didn't know but it worried her. Was she too cold? The engine of the car heated despite its lack of desire and soon, hot air was blasting from the vents and heating the interior. It was a blessing and relief, so much so she didn't take immediate note of the child.

He was huddled in the jacket that was far too big for him, knees up to his chest and head resting on their tops. He wasn't looking at anything, instead, she could tell he was spacing out. For whatever reason it was; he had a million of them.

"Are you alright..?" Kisa questioned, gaze fixed on him and when he looked at her, she caught it.

Behind rich eyes, an off gleam of red. A shimmer, a sparkle if you will. Their natural crimson undertones lit up and he was quick to break the gaze.

"I'm fine." A small reply, his hand reaching out to let the heated air blow directly onto it.

"You're thirsty. All the blood everywhere is probably getting to you, doesn't help that I was bleeding too. I'm sorry I didn't think of it sooner." She apologized for the lack of consideration and so far, was quite surprised by his control. He must have been very well raised to have such a good tolerance already.

Kisa bit her lip once again in thought, chewing it over as the sound of the car made it hard to completely concentrate. If she waited until she got home. It would be terrible. She was already feeling better after all and now that she was sitting, she didn't feel as awful with the warmth soaking into her.

Reaching down into her boot, she pulled out a small fixed blade knife and the others attention turned to watch her. Peeling her glove off, she pushed her sleeve back and brought the blade to her wrist. A quick slice and blood instantly surfaced to bubble. A little more wasn't going to kill her. Not with how little he would need.

Turning in her seat, she held her hand out for him and blood was already collecting in the dip of her palm. "Try not to touch the cut for me?"

The small vampire once again looked thoughtful and concerned, his own small brows knitting with her words. She was offering though, not to mention, it would be awful for him to deny it after she was already bleeding.

Reaching out with timid fingers, they carefully brought her hand a bit closer, making sure to keep it tilted as not to spill. Just the scent of fresh blood by his nose made him nearly salivate. It had been longer than it should have been and far longer than he was used to.

His lips parted and curled around his fangs, blocking them from touching her skin as he finally came in contact with flesh. He tilted her hand and allowed the collected blood and remaining bleed to drip into his mouth. An eager swallow and her second hand came to tug at the skin above the cut a bit. Causing more pearly liquid to bead up and spiral back down in the same neat trail.

It lasted a matter of a handful of swallows, the small male being sure to not make her condition worse. She'd already lost a decent amount of blood, she couldn't spare much more before it became bad for both of them. Once his drink was finished, he wiped the trail up with a finger; minding her one request she'd made with the gracious offer.

It was amazing, the process she'd watched transpire as he drank what little he did. The bruises on his knuckles and the scrapes on his face vanished. Before her eyes, what damage was on him was mended and for a moment; she was envious. So that was the amazing feat of fresh blood to a vampire, she'd known of it but each time, it seemed so helpful.

At last, she pulled her sleeve over the cut and held pressure to it, closing the wound so it didn't continue to cause trouble.

"I suppose we better get going." She commented, stepping on the brake before switching gears.

The short car trip was nearly doubled because of the street conditions, but thankfully, she'd been prepared and took the all-terrain vehicle. The moment they made it into the driveway, her head came to collide with the steering wheel in a gentle sigh. Immediately the action smarted the gash on her scalp and she regretted it. However, they were home and that was what mattered.

The door to the house opened without her being near it and inside the doorway stood a black haired man. Concern was etched on his face and as she started getting out, he sprinted out in pajamas pants only to greet her.

"Kisa, you're bleeding, are you okay?" The male named Seiji spoke, not yet noticing the child inside the car.

"Come on, let's get you inside." He ushered her around the car and when the door opened, he stopped.

Kisa circled the car and opened the door wider, this time reaching out to pick up the child with or without his consent. Thankfully, he didn't struggle and instead, perched on her hip as she placed him. Seeing the other males expression, she offered a small smile.

"I'll explain while you take care of me." She said and the elder nodded towards her, hand coming to her back to lead her inside.

The door shut behind them and Kisa was already walking to the master bathroom. Once inside, she settled the child on the counter and he sat quietly as she started to shed her clothing. Her shirt was pulled over her head and the worst of her injuries were revealed. Three cuts across her abdomen. Each varying depths and lengths, the worst of them nearly to the third layer of skin. They were blackened wth dried blood and in a place or two seeping clear already; a sign that her body wasn't happy with her.

"So start explaining Kisa, how did this go so wrong?" He asked, a near scolding tone about to be used with her. He was just concerned, scared seeing her come back with more blood on her than she contained.

"The stories are true Seiji, there is someone dumping test projects out in the open. If I had to guess, around the abandoned regions to make it look less suspicious that they migrate. I can't imagine who's doing it." Kisa started, turning to hoist herself up on the counter this time, while Seiji came towards her with a med kit and dry cloths.

"Wait, what about the level E that was called in?" He questioned, turning the sink on to a bearable setting of hot water. After a few moments, the rags were run under it and soaked to clean her up with before sanitizing. "This is gonna sting, baby," Seiji warned, bringing a warm cloth to wipe down her abdomen and her cuts in general.

Sting it did, her face scrunching in pain as even water and touch made it burn. The astringent would be even worse. Even so, she continued to try and talk, eyes shifting towards the perfectly quiet and content boy. Now that his bloodlust wasn't alarming and he seemed to understand he was safe, he was looking a bit better.

"When I got there it was a massacre. They took children Seiji, after a headcount, there were six level E's and four children. Five, but he got away. They were ripped apart, left with those ravenous animals to meet their demise. Oh god.." She paused, the vision of the child's severed body flashing behind her eyes. Nausea threatened to hit her again and she swallowed thinned saliva.

"How is it no one has caught them yet? From the stories, this has been going on for years but very slowly. Surely there's a blood trail." He reasoned and she merely nodded.

"I saw tracks when I got there, they were fresh but it was snowing too much. I think whoever dropped them off called them in or had someone call them in right there. There would be no way anyone would have seen them from the roads- Seiji think, who besides us are out in that storm?" Kisa questioned, watching the raven pour rubbing alcohol onto some fresh raw cotton.

"Natsuki and Daitaro, Jaed, Riya- There's a number of people that would be out." Green eyes met furious violet and he saw the unamused blonde cock a brow at his joke. All of them were elite hunters like themselves.

"So clearly you understood my point. There was no one else to call it in. I swear to you, I had to walk half a mile from a parking space to get to the edge of the thickets. After already going down a dirt road mind you. No houses, nothing. Wide, open field and they knew one of us would get dispatched and I think they intentionally didn't mention more than one. In fact, I think this was a call out, the first of all the cases." Kisa paused here and there as Seiji continued to cleanse her wounds. After the biggest of them, she was able to continue much more flawlessly.

"There hasn't been any calls. They've just been dumped before but this time, they wanted an immediate response. I can't be sure that they didn't hang around to see if I died or not." At this, Seiji's lips sloped in a frown and he started to use his hand to fan the cuts; evaporating the stinging component.

"We'll call it in here soon and see what the headmasters think. I'm hoping that nothing will be done until tomorrow though. As is I think we all need to sleep." Seiji glanced over towards the young vampire and after a few moments turned to Kisa with concern. He'd never seen a child sit so still and be so quiet. No fussing, no disobedience. Was he alright?

"So... Is he a.." He trailed off and Kisa nodded.

"I don't know anything at all Seiji, I found him and split. He needs looking over too, even though I know he's all healed." By the time it had already come out of her mouth, she instantly regretted it. Hopefully, Seiji wouldn't automatically assume-

"Kisa you didn't feed him, did you?!" Panic and slight irritation were etched across Seiji's face and his hands had already grabbed onto her arms. Of course, he'd catch it, she was too tired and worn down to hide it.

"I didn't feed him directly, I'm not a fool. He stayed far away from the wound and I cut my wrist, see?" Flipping the inside of her arm, a hairline slit was on her wrist and still slightly bloodied from closure.

The moment his eyes landed on the cut and he saw that she was indeed careful, his shoulders slumped in relief. He always panicked, then again, in their situation anyone would.

"I'm sorry... I just- Worry. So much, about you, about our job. I couldn't save my own humanity but I'll die before I let you have to suffer like this." His hands lifted from her arms to this time, lovingly cupping her cheeks and sweeping strokes of his thumbs over them.

Kisa nuzzled her head into his hands and her heart still nearly skipped a beat. She knew he meant it, there was nothing he hated in the world more. To Seiji, being a bloodsucker that hunts other bloodsuckers not only makes little sense but being a vampire, in general, is hell.

She was, of course, the only one that satisfied his cravings, the blood of the woman he loved with all of his heart. His other half, the only one that had been there from day one. While he was thankful to have someone so close and available to feed on, he hated hurting her. The first while brought tears to her eyes and despite her best effort, it was painful enough to cause them to fall.

There were times where he feared it so much, he'd starve himself to try and keep her from the pain. One too many times, however, Seiji's will wasn't strong enough and the beast took over. Pinning her, trapping her and ultimately, taking what he wanted. He'd lost it a handful of times, to the excess that he had to come to terms with regular feedings. Hurting her every so often to keep from seriously hurting her. No matter what, it was a god awful split.

Their gazes stood for a moment and Seiji paused to lean in and kiss her weathered lips. A gentle and slow exchange, one or two returns before they parted. A welcome home that had been put off due to her injuries.

"I'm back." She teased, watching his features soften as he minded not to rest his forehead to hers.

"And you need a serious shower, little girl." Seiji returned, placing a feathered kiss to her nose before finally reaching out some salves.

Brushing on layers of protection for the smaller things, he laid it thick over the large wounds and filled the difference. Eyeing the largest gap, his forehead creased in thought and he looked towards her while rummaging through the bag.

"Butterflies.. or stitches?" At the question, she rolled her shoulders and groaned. She hated both and he knew it.

"Butterflies." She replied, watching him take out a pack of strong adhesive sutures. Her back straightened and she slid carefully off the counter. Standing was always a better bet, making sure it actually had enough room to maneuver.

Seiji carefully unstuck them from the paper, before starting to line them up on each end and working towards the middle. In total, he stuck about eight of them down but could have gotten away with four had he not been so cautious.

"Alright... I'm already feeling better." She replied, unbuckling her pants and stepping on the backs of her boots to continue undressing. He was right, she needed a shower and that was the best bet to not soak her wounds.

Seiji started to put the items back away and clean up after playing doctor, eyes following her as she made slow pace around to ready herself.

Kisa paced to the large, stand-up shower and pulled open a frosted glass door. Turning the water on to let it warm up, her attention was at last, to the young boy in the room.

The brunette was sitting still with his hands respectfully folded in his lap. He was staring off but this time, she could tell it was much more attentive. His eyes were no longer reddened or glossy, both signs that he wasn't suffering anymore.

As she came closer, cherrywood eyes raised to look at her and his expression was rather blank. Neutral, but still nothing was getting past him, he had to be the most observant child she'd met.

"Hey, honey are you still cold?" Kisa asked, hands coming to gently cover his, feeling his skin to make sure he'd warmed up enough. Next, she placed a hand gently on his forehead and brushed back wavy bangs. He didn't have a fever and his skin wasn't cold to the touch, instead, he was merely still flushed. Wind burnt by no doubt, something that was already looking better with his abilities.

"No Kisa-Sama, I'm fine." He spoke quietly, watching the lavender eyed woman continue to look him over.

"Alright, I'm going to call the headmasters and see what they want to do with this. You both get cleaned up and comfortable." Seiji called over his shoulder as he exited the bathroom, phone in hand with the number dialed.

Kisa's nose scrunched in a small smile and she looked towards the younger male with soft eyes. "Would you like to take a bath while I take a shower? I can run you a hot tub of water and lots of bubbles if you want."

The offer almost brought a smile to his face but she watched it vanish as fast as it was tempted to appear. He nodded gently in response and she turned from him to walk over to the claw foot tub.

Porcelain was sealed to fill and water was turned on, the hot mixed with cold to come out to a decent temp. Kisa picked up a large jug of bubble bath and poured a heaping helping into the filling water. The soap dispersed immediately and foam started to surface with the rapid flow. Piles of softly scented bubbles started to surface and even though the child's demeanor was so stoic, she saw the fascination. How long had it been since he'd been given a relaxing bath? Something soothing and comfortable to relax in without the fear of being hurt.

She had no idea how long he'd been captured, or if he'd even want to talk about it. More importantly, if he could even talk about it.

"Are you alright being in here with me? We can take turns if it'll make you more comfortable." She offered, genuinely starting to over think things. He wouldn't care, would he? He was just a child but now, she couldn't figure out what the safest route was; she was scaring herself.

"It's fine Kisa-Sama." The second time he'd used the term fine and Kisa was starting to wonder if he was going to be remotely alright.

"If... You're sure." She gave a small nod and leaned a hip against the tub. Out of nowhere, insecurities were worrying her and suddenly she felt exposed sitting there in her underwear. She was racing through thoughts and ideas of torture that could have happened and it was making it harder and harder to focus.

The silence thinning between them was starting to become uncomfortable, what was she doing to herself? Her eyes cast down and the rushing water was drawing her attention in. Sounds became that much louder, he head felt like it was pounding; stop, stop, stop!

"Kisa." An unfamiliar voice broke her from her thoughts and her spirit felt suddenly heavy. Her mind silenced instantly, the thoughts halting and for a moment, she felt like she was in front of God himself. It startled her, the overwhelming peace that for no reason, consumed her. It was almost infantile, how suddenly her brain ceased it's worried and it took a long pause to refocus on the situation.

"Y-Yes?" She asked now, registering that her name had been said and as she waned down from the high, violet settled in their centers.

"Are you okay?" The small child asked her, burgundy eyes creased in concern. He was sweeping over her thoughtfully and for a moment, this perked Kisa's curiosity.

As his eyes swept over her, the wave of calm followed his gaze and she was quickly trying to decipher it. Why did it feel like that? Was she merely connecting it together? Coincidentally? Reaching over to turn the water off once the tub was adequately filled, she straightened her posture once again and realized, she never replied.

"Much better all the sudden... Don't worry." Kisa gave him a soft smile and he carefully slid off the counter to shed her coat.

Once removed, he seemed reluctant to continue and Kisa took this as a sign to start paying less attention. Grabbing up towels, she settled a large one on the small table beside the tub and left the other across her arm.

"I never did ask though.." She spoke thoughtfully, gathering a cloth to wash her face off with. Stepping into the shower, the door was pulled closed and the quiet patter of rainfall water didn't stifle the reply she was listening for. "What's your name?"

The younger froze once she was in the shower and visibly scowled down into the water. The thin fabric was ripped off with anger and he settled himself into the basin of warmth. His thoughts, in turn, were the ones to worry as he heard her question. Was it okay to tell her the truth? She would know, she was a hunter and they knew the families of vampires by name. Even more so when it came to his family.

"Kaname... Kuran."

* * *

So, that's that I guess. I tried to give it a bit more reasoning and structure than the last attempt. I was 12 and up as I was writing the last, so education and age makes a large difference I think. If you're curious, go ahead and pop over to my profile and read over the first chapter; which is all this chapter covers anyways. I would like to at least keep up with the same pace if that's even possible.

700 some words of absolute vomit and honestly, I hope you see the progression as well. xP I sure did.

s/5263827/1/What-if


	2. Word travels fast

Hey, guys! So super long chapter 10K words. This just barely covers the second chapter of What if, but some things have been moved around and I think it will benefit the story. Please excuse the fact I wasn't sure of all the symptoms of brain hemorrhaging. LOL Anyways here's another chapter, don't know when the next will be out, but hope you like it. 3

* * *

A few days had passed and since then, nothing had stopped moving for a moment. Kisa had been busier than she'd ever been and it was hard to even fit in time for a cup of coffee. The call that was placed that night had resulted in both Headmasters, Daitaro and Natsuki, coming over within the hour. No sooner had Kisa been able to get herself dressed and find something of hers for Kaname to wear; they arrived.

The soft-featured man and bubbly woman sat and listened to her story and surprise took both of them as it progressed. The biggest question being, who, what and why it was all going on. The conversation took turns into conspiracies and at last; paperwork was filed for the report.

Towards the early hours of the morning, the question of Kaname's memories came up and attention fell to him. While they wanted to demand information, they held little power while Kisa was there to divert. Each time the young blonde would see discomfort behind the brunette's eyes, she would stop them. It wasn't his fault that he didn't want to talk about whatever trauma he'd been facing.

The last topic that arose, was once again having to do with the young vampire. A common question of his family, where he belonged. Little did he know, he gave them all the answers they needed with his last name. So it was outed, without a doubt in their minds that Kaname was of the Kuran pure-bloods Not only was he wildly far from home, he'd been pronounced dead when his family met their demise. There was no sign of him and more so, there was no way of telling if he had been killed or not.

While it was wonderful to know a Kuran was still alive, the fact that he was alive was now a problem. To the day they still didn't know who had killed Juuri and Haruka, but whoever did it, was a hunter. It only made sense that it was the same person, same family, the same group that rounded up and kidnapped vampires. Suddenly, Kisa was made aware of just how dangerous it was going to wind up being. They collectively agreed that it was for the best that Kaname stayed with Kisa. If he was returned to the Senate, there was no telling how they would react to the news. The 'King' and 'Queen's' deaths were already almost enough to revert them back a hundred years. Things were rocky, especially when a hunter managed to destroy an entire lineage of elders.

This meant that the hunter's organization were working double time to stay on good terms. Which wasn't easy given the fact that there was also someone kidnapping vampires. As well as what they thought was yet another person, dropping level E's outside city limits. Was it really going to turn out that all three occurrences were the same person?

The day didn't come to a close without copious warning; all conversations of which Kaname was left in on. Despite him being a child, they knew he was already quite a bit more mature as expected. He seemed to understand most concepts and even so when it was time for bed, he was already emotional. He was indeed mature, but he really was still a child in reality. He stayed composed while talking about his dead parents, his family; all of which he could have seen before his very eyes. Even still he didn't falter until he was alone with Kisa.

As one of the few people he had left to be remotely comfortable around, she was the lucky one to see how much it all really upset him. Tears overflowed in scarlet eyes and there was no way she could have blamed him. He'd already put on such a good show, expected of pure-blooded royalty.

It took a good hour to console him, which after a solid twenty minutes of being feet away from each other, he finally crawled into her lap. Weepy tears were left to slide down her shoulder and her fingers ran through silky chestnut hair until the small body fell asleep. The wrap of a day that ended with Kisa falling asleep on the couch, Kaname on her chest and his fingers bunched into her shirt.

The next couple of days consisted of phone calls, work, and research. There was still the matter of identifying the bodies and reporting what they could. Even though she didn't want to, Kaname was left alone for an hour here and there. When she got paranoid, she would have Natsuki come to stay with him. That was one of the benefits of her headmasters (and previous legal guardians of Seiji and Kisa) living three houses down, there was a moment to breathe and it seemed like it was just in time for bed. The first night in a few that they were all going to be able to sleep before midnight.

Kaname was currently sitting on the edge of the tub, watching Kisa brush her teeth and try to still communicate with him. Truth be told he was already rather fond of the woman. She really never stopped talking to him and always had time to listen to whatever he had to say. She found great interest in him and that made him feel nothing but special. Even though they rarely talked about anything of meaning or matter, it was still nice to feel like he wasn't just some stupid kid.

Yet when his age got the better of him, she was waiting with open arms to replenish his need for care.

Spitting water into the sink, she placed her toothbrush back into the holder and turned while wiping her mouth.

"It's been a crazy week. I don't think I've ever been excited to go to bed, I must be getting old." Kisa teased, seeing the other give a small gesture of amusement.

"You're not that old, Kisa-Sama." He tried, standing and walking up to latch onto her hips.

Something that had surely changed, was the fact that since the first night, Kaname no longer had a problem being close to her. Hugging her whenever he wanted, cuddling in her arms or on her lap while she studied or read. Since he arrived he'd slept by her side and really, refused to leave it. That was all fine.. except for the fact that until he'd come along, Seiji had Kisa all to himself. Now Kaname had been priority and that was already causing strife between the couple.

Both Kisa and Kaname made way into her bedroom and Kaname immediately dove into the bed. Scuffling under the blankets, he pulled them up to his chin and Kisa pulled the chain to the lamp. Once dark in the room, she turned back towards the door and offered Kaname a smile.

"I'll be back alright? I need to have a talk with Seiji." She excused herself out and only left a crack in the door behind her.

Things being difficult was an understatement. These were the first nights in ten years that she'd slept in a different room. That very night she'd come home with Kaname, Seiji expressed his displeasure and dressed his bed for sleep without her.

Even though now this wasn't up to her, this was orders from their higher-ups; that didn't seem to matter. Seiji held a strong distaste for vampires, granted not to the point of cruelty but he generally hated them as people. Whether Kaname was a child or not, Seiji didn't trust him and expressed it childishly. Sleeping apart from Kisa, leaving for work without kissing her awake to say good morning and even being cold during meals.

There was only so much the blonde was going to take and she knew that the clock was ticking on how long Seiji could hold out. He'd gone as far as to break his promise already and that hurt her more than anything. He was putting her in danger, putting himself in way of future regret; all because he was jealous. Of a child who was completely alone in the world.

Kisa landed at Seiji's closed door and a balled up fist knocked on it. If she wanted this to work, she had to play it cool. Busting his door down wasn't the best way to start something.

"Come in."

Cracking the door open, violet eyes peeked around the door to see Seiji in his bed reading. She watched his eyes corner and try to see her without moving his head; still seeming to want to be as aloof as possible. Her lips fell into a frown and slender arms came to cross under her bust.

"Seiji, we need to talk."

"Oh here comes the breakup lines." He sassed and immediately, watched sparks ignite behind amethyst.

"You're being fucking immature, Seiji. Kaname... isn't my choice, we're on the edge of a second global war and you want me to aid in that?!" She barked in retaliation, frustrated steps being taken towards him as he sat up to greet her.

"It's like you completely forgot Kisa!" He tossed his hands into the air in a 'give up' gesture and slapped them down on his knees. His posture straightened on the edge of the bed as she got closer and stopped in front of him.

Great, she really was ready to go on a tangent.

He watched it, all the signs. Her fists balled at her sides, her stance broke and jaw set into alignment. She was about to scream, he was waiting for it. Waiting to hear her pitch shatter glass and throw what he'd done in his face.

As he scanned her body, he was afraid to look at her face. He just waited, frozen, staring at her throat. What did catch his attention, was the fact that she swallowed. Once, twice, then it stuttered and caught. Oh no, no, no, no.

Flickering towards her hands, they were shaking and he had to; he had to sum up the courage. Why did he take it this far? This wasn't the reaction he wanted.

Deep contemplation settled in hunter green eyes and finally, they shifted and met with lavender. What he had feared, was precisely what was happening. She wasn't going to scream, no, it was far worse. All he wanted was to hear her voice now, yelling at him, telling him how he screwed up. He'd never in a million years intended to bring her to tears.

Kisa's eyes were overflowing with crystalline drops and her angry posture was long gone. There was strength in her arms but it was desperately striving to keep them from shaking. Silent while hiccups threatened to strangle her; she always had cried quietly. Even since they were kids.

There was one thing that told Kisa that Seiji really did love her, something that surprised her every time. As if ice melting on lava, his features softened and gaze became deeper than the ocean itself. She was his lava and while she burnt him at times, she kept him warm no matter what.

Arms raised and reached out for Kisa, her movement gravitating towards his hands and her face was held in an instant. His knees drew together and she perched herself on his lap, body adjusting while her thighs rested on his sides.

"Shh, Shh, Shh..." Seiji cooed, wiping tears from her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

"Y-You b-broke it." She cried, tears continuing to rain down Ivory plains.

"Broke what Kisa, what did I do that's got you like this?" He couldn't figure it out, was it just because he'd left her to sleep alone? Normally she was thankful for time alone whenever they squabbled before.

Straightening herself up to look him in the eyes, she stared him down and her lips sealed tightly. It was up to him. He could remember, more importantly, he could read her.

The moment realization struck, his mouth nearly fell open. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten and now his heart hurt. It hurt badly. He'd broken the promise he'd kept for upwards of five years. Something that had become such a habit, he'd forgotten it had been a promise.

The last time he'd starved himself in self-pity, he snapped. Completely. Not only did Kisa have to fight him off to keep him from killing her, but still had to feed him. He hadn't been gentle, he'd hurt her and even though she'll deny it until the present day, scared her. She made him promise to feed on her regularly and he agreed. She was laying on a table with broken bones and more blood on her than in her veins for god sake; was he supposed to deny it?

Thus the effort. Whether he needed it or not, he'd come to her. Sometimes she'd be tired and she'd bleed herself for him, not wanting to bother with the full discomfort. Most times, he'd wait until they were able to have sex. The time where he knew exactly how to distract her from the pain and make it so it was just a residual ache.

Thanks to his temper tantrum, they hadn't even been in the same bed, what time was there to try and seduce her. Kisa had been busy, falling into bed most nights and sleeping dead for what few precious hours she could get. A full-time position kept her busy, running their household and then to top it all, Kaname.

The kid wasn't bad, he'd admit it. He was quiet, respectful and rarely had moments that made Seiji loathe his existence. The hunter was merely jealous, distaste and a grudge that came to flourish well before he even knew what it was. He was still hurting, still mourning their parents and ultimately, laying the blame on an entire species.

"Kisa I didn't... I wasn't trying to hurt you like this. God, I never am," He whispered, watching her pupils shift and contract as the light hit them. She was focused on him and with the sparkling of tears, she looked doll-eyed. He really was smitten after all.

"Don't think for a second I don't know Seiji, I do." She started, slim fingers coming to hold his face in turn. A slight stubble was forming on his jawline and she could tell he'd have a task in the morning. "There's never going to be a minute that I don't remember what happened to Mom and Dad.."

Kisa's touch traced down the sides of his throat, running slowly along the slope of sculpted shoulders. As she did so, the ink of an ancient charm fell beneath her fingertips; the crossing lines and small daggers activating a pulse. The surge of power startled her and she could feel it shift with her own energy.

"But I want to live with their memory and I want to withhold their values as people Seiji. If they were here right now, you know Kaname would be in their arms along with us. He would have been raised alongside us and we wouldn't have known any better."

Stroking the patterned tattoo above his collarbone, it the color brightened wherever she touched. Energy to energy, she was a full-fledged hunter, even ancient spells knew her blood.

Each word she said was correct and resonated with him, his gaze eventually falling to be picked up by her again. She liked to make eye contact, which was something so wholesome and expressive, he didn't know how to handle it. She was right, there was little denying it.

Their mother and father were both very kind and gentle people. His mother had a soft spirit, sweetheart and a stoic sense about her that made everyone curious. His father was hot-tempered but only on matters of justice, always wanting fairness and equality between the species. A strong enough man to stand amongst the Senate, Hunters Organization and human Royalty, yet still keep congenial and confident. They were such good people and they knew that they'd raised good children in their wake.

Good children with bad habits, split opinions and a dedication to each other that transcended relation. Much like their parents and lineages before them; bloodline was important and not just solely an accepted part of vampire society. Even had it not been, they would have been happy being taboo if it was together.

"...And they would have fed him too." His shoulders slumped in defeat and Kisa's lips formed the smallest smile. Seiji was giving in, he never was hard to crack when it came down to it.

"Seiji, you could be sleeping in there with us. Kaname is hungry for parents, he wants to be close and be comforted. He's brilliant Seiji, we don't know. He could be our age, just because he's a child; you know that means nothing with pure-bloods. Has he really thrown a temper tantrum or anything like that?" She asked, voice soft and quiet as she drew them closer to lean on one another.

"No. I've never seen a child act like he does. I've never even seen the kid cry. He's always respectful- Kisa, I just.." Seiji's eyes turned down and he huffed, brows creasing as Kisa once again grabbed his chin to make him look at her. Normally, the gesture would be done by him to get her attention, but in their case, it wasn't so.

"It's beyond us Seiji. It's our job but it doesn't have to be miserable," Kisa reminded, softened features traveling across his face. "And... This will also let us know if we want a child of our own."

As the words left Kisa's mouth, his eyes lit up and expression changed, now searching her for a hint of jest. "You're serious?"

"I am. I've been thinking it over.. and I think this is as good a time as ever. Let's finish this mission, all its ins, and outs, and then I think we'll know." Straightening the beads of the charm that hung from his ear, she finally gave him a full smile and watched his form to match.

She knew, just how long Seiji had been waiting for her to agree to a child. Until now, she didn't think their lives were calm enough for it. However due to shifts in power, they had moved up in ranks and now, there was little worry. They no longer decided to send them to the worst missions, they valued them. Which made it a bit more secure to try and bring a child into the world, let alone carry one while still working.

"Alright. I'll try, Kisa, I'll try. You know how badly I want this," He spoke, childlike innocence in his eyes. He wanted a family and he wanted it with the woman he loved. A desire his father had made look like the ultimate goal. If he was half as happy as his father was, he'd make it in life.

A soft giggle escaped her lips and fond eyes stayed locked with his. "I know. Which is why I want it too. All I can expect from you is to try, you know that's all I've ever wanted from you." Kisa's fingers once again came to cup his cheeks, only this time, she pulled him in for a kiss.

A gentle exchange and while he kissed her, his hands finally found her hips. A pull towards him and Kisa merely gave his sides a squeeze with her thighs. Her hand drifted upwards and locked into medium length, onyx hair to direct him. A tug to the side and Seiji got the hint, she wanted him to drink and he owed her. It had to be on her terms this time.

Kisses were trailed from her lips, down her cheek and jaw until her head was tilted and being cradled in his hand. Seiji did as he always did and licked her skin where he fancied biting. Right along the large vein that ran to disappear under her collarbone.

His senses tuned in and for a moment, he listened. It was always enough to drive him into bloodlust and without holding it back, it was an easy feat. His fangs lengthened and mouth opened wide, pearly whites coming to dive in and break her skin.

After all this time, Kisa remained unflinching. A steeling of will that was amazing on its own. It still hurt, the equivalent of getting a body part pierced clean through. What was always worse was the ache afterward. The vein itself repairing and healing; leaving for a solid day of soreness even after it was healed. A small price to pay for her Seiji. He'd do the same for her. Or...Would he really?

The question alone hurt to not know the answer to. Seiji was so cautious and weary of vampires, he really did almost hate them. The only thing that kept it from coming to flourish being her reminders of their parent's beliefs.

It all stemmed from his turning. Seiji hadn't been born a vampire, instead, turned by a pureblood in his teens. A mission wound him up as a slave before the post-war camps were all shut down. The pure-blood leader used him as blood, gaining more power from his hunter genes. This lasted a little over a year and once the operation was shut down, Seiji's cycle was mandatorily finished. Blood was taken from the vampire and given to Seiji to complete his siring, making sure that he didn't drop and lose his sanity.

The change was traumatic, on top of now having a fear turned extreme dislike for the creatures. He'd dealt with it for years. Seiji had refrained from becoming cruel, but that was perhaps his only saving grace. Natsuki and Daitaro often questioned if it was safe to leave him within the ranks of being accountable for himself. If he decided to use excessive force on a vampire that wasn't his assignment? He'd be imprisoned for life if he was able to even get off that easy.

Kisa's ears had long tuned to the sound of Seiji's breathing and she could hear each swallow he took from her. He was careful, drawing it out with a trained patience that he'd crafted for her benefit. A slow pull, not too much at once as to let her body become used to it as it went down. This way, it kept her heart from racing and most times, kept from giving her a headache.

She was unaware of why he always drew so slowly, she merely thought he was trying to conserve. Instead, an entire process to try and aide her suffering while she doing him such a favor. As is, he had to keep his fangs in her skin for a majority of the time; her healing speed was too rapid and tried to close before he was finished. Trying to at least save her another bite, it was easier to bite in and only pull back a fraction, just enough to let her bleed.

At last, the ivories were removed and Kisa felt him idly sucking the marks to staunch the bleeding. Seiji's lips didn't stray from her skin though, instead, he left open-mouthed kisses across her neck and buried himself in it. His arms had long pulled her close to his body and now, he just wanted to hold her.

"Are you alright, did I take too much...?" A question that often plagued Seiji's mind and after each feeding, it was one that he always asked. It was easy to see just as it'd left her weary, he'd been frightened by the beast inside him as well.

"I'm perfectly fine Seiji, I assure you," Kisa replied, touch coming to his face for the umpteenth time that night.

The gesture was something he'd long grown used to and now, it was endearing and a dynamic between them that simply worked.

Sweet violet eyes looked over him and small, blonde brows creased at their thickest edges. His face was flushed like he'd consumed alcohol, the tint of color all the way up to the tips of his ears. It was cute, the drunken glow about him and the satisfied temperament behind his eyes. It was a hundred times more powerful than a cigarette craving, or so they said, how he withstood it she'd never know.

The nagging voice inside him was at a whisper and as he stared her down, he became aware of her every movement. The little shifts of her legs on his sides, the way her body arched and where her hands pressed or touched. It had to be annoying for Kisa because it happened every time.

She, of course, felt the changes before she realized what was happening. It had been a while, hadn't it? Beneath her, his lap became a bit more uncomfortable. His thighs were tense and the zipper of his jeans elevated from the heat it hid. Her lip got trapped between her teeth and she scanned over him. Normally, by now he'd be kissing her, touching her; it would have started the moment he'd removed his fangs.

Instead, he was waiting. He wasn't going to ask for yet another thing from her, she could practically feel his insecurities oozing from him. Even when given the choice, she knew she could leave and there wouldn't be anything said about it. Instead, she decided to stay.

Smooth and slender fingers came to her tank top and it was pulled over her head, discarded to the floor. Her arms reached back behind her and she attempted to unhook her bra; fluttering lashes looking up towards him.

"Are you going to help me out of this or not?" Kisa watched him recognize the permission being granted and immediately he came to assist her.

Piece by piece their clothing was tossed about and Kisa was the first to push him back onto the mattress. A slowly heating lust forming on her features and telling him that for a change, it wasn't just him. She was stressed out, worried and she wanted him to calm her. Hold her, make her mind blank if only until the high wore off.

Seiji looked up at his blonde angel with delight behind emerald hues. She was perfect and more importantly, she was his. While he enjoyed the power she showed, he had a different idea in mind. He'd already gotten his fix and now, she was considerably more fatigued than he was.

Flipping their position with ease, her back hit the duvet and it was her turn to have the doe eyes. She didn't get a minute to complain, his hands meeting her skin and igniting a fire. He dove into her neck and proceeded to pepper it with kisses and nips.

"How about you relax and let me take care of you, hm?" Hot breath poured down her throat and her vision lost focus for a moment, as he whispered so heavily into her ear. Seiji soaked up the small shiver that started at her shoulders and watched her eyes clamp shut.

His breath caught and with each and every breath she exhaled, his heart skipped a beat. She loved him and she was his entire world. How she could manage to feed him, give him her very lifeblood, yet still adore him was beyond his comprehension. He knew she could taste it when they kissed, the copper that flooded her naturally heightened senses. That didn't stop her in the least, she kissed him as passionately as she could and when his lips left her; she whimpered.

The last thing that Kisa registered was heat, the sensation of skin against hers and her mind numbed. No further need to worry and while back in her lover's arms, she felt safe. A security that also reminded her, she wasn't alone.

* * *

Kisa woke up a while later and with a stiffness in her bones, rolled over to the edge of the bed. The clock was telling her it was an hour after midnight and she shook her head, hand coming to push back her hair. So much for trying to get to sleep early, she'd only been asleep for half an hour; the rest of the time was spent with Seiji.

Looking behind her, she saw him curled up to a pillow and still as bare as she was, sprawled out on the bed. A quiet hum of amusement and Kisa stood to pull the blankets over him. When they'd ended up on the floor, she didn't recall. He didn't move a muscle when she did so and this brought another smile to her face. He was tired and rightfully so. He worked harder than she did, constantly in the fields or attending mentally exhausting meetings. Because of that, she didn't have to do nearly as much because they represented each other as a two-person clan.

Eventually, their children would also build their name and with luck, follow the hunter's organization. Their lineage would continue, even without their parents; the Akiyama's weren't dead, by any means.

Leaning over Seiji's sleeping form, she brushed raven locks of hair back and kissed his temple. His features softened and even in sleep, he must have registered she was close by. A small walk around the room and Kisa tossed his clothes into the laundry basket and landed her own in there as well. She needed a shower, she'd never sleep well covered in sweat and still being a bit fevered. The visit to the bathroom was short and sweet, a clean Kisa opening the shower door and wrapping herself in a towel. Another was wrapped around her hair and she quickly towel dried the chin length strands.

Despite her quickest efforts, she didn't make it into her room until fifteen til' two. The small cleaning of the bathroom while she was in there, taking her that much longer.

As soon as she crossed the threshold of the door, she watched burgundy eyes shoot open. While no fear was expressed, the panic of the gesture alone sold him out.

"Hey hey hey... It's just me Kaname." She gently whispered, lifting a leg to crawl onto the bed. Once settled beside him, he turned and curled into her arms. Rich chocolate hair tickled her skin as he buried himself up to her chest and she merely smiled down at him.

Wrapping him up in the blankets, her arms secured to him and she hummed quietly. It was for both herself and for Kaname; a calming habit that she did until she fell asleep.

"He bit you," Kaname stated; vision in alignment with fading marks.

While they closed quickly, she was no vampire, it still took a day or two for something to completely vanish. The statement worried her, however, she thought he might just be observing.

"Mhm. Just like you, he has to have blood every now and then." She reminded, fingers coming up to brush through his hair.

"Seiji-san... Doesn't like me, does he?" He asked, lips set in a small pout. It hurt his feelings and she could tell. He really was such a child sometimes.

"Seiji's been through a lot, alright? It takes some time to warm him up, but I think I got through to him today." Kisa spoke, watching his head shift and as he came closer to the bite; she stiffened.

Kaname felt her hold go firm and keep him from moving up towards her neck anymore and he felt stupid. She was a vampire hunter, of course, she not only thought he was going to bite her, but he was a pure-blood

"Kisa-sama, I just wanted to heal the bite." He explained and it was almost instantaneously that her grip loosened. He adjusted himself a bit and then fluttered a kiss atop the healing wound on her neck. Before his eyes, they vanished; healing from the inside out and even taking care of the faint scarring.

Once Kaname was settled back in his spot, she nuzzled into his hair and a smile formed on her lips. "Thank you, sweetie."

A nod from the small boy and his mouth opened in a yawn. He was still tired and she definitely felt exhausted. His ears perked up and heard her humming yet again. He wasn't sure if it was for him, or if it was something she'd done much longer than they'd even known each other Either way, it was soothing and reminded him of his mother. Juuri spent many nights holding her son, singing softly or humming until he fell asleep.

Stretching her arm out, Kaname automatically adjusted with her and rested his cheek on her bicep. One arm was curled between them and the other had his hand bunched in her shirt. The limb Kaname wasn't laying on, Kisa had draped around him, fingers tucked under his side for safe keeping.

It didn't take long at all for both parties to pass out, sleep being something that neither of them had gotten in a while.

* * *

Kaname's eyes bolted open and there was no trace of sleep lingering in him. It was odd to wake up so suddenly, but there must have been a reason. A few moments passed and that was when it hit him.

"Kisa, Kisa wake up, there's someone coming." He grabbed her arm and shook it, jostling the woman awake. For the moment, he forgot the pleasantries of the title he'd given her.

Sleepy eyes cracked and as Kaname shook her a bit harder, she finally snapped out of the haze.

"I'm awake, I'm awake, what's going on sugar?" She asked and her eyes took their time to focus in the darkened room.

"Someone's here. They're outside, they're coming to the door." He whispered, watching her brows furrow as she prepared to get out of the bed.

Kisa was up and on her feet within a few seconds, shuffling over to where she'd stripped off her gear. A gun was picked up and the safety was flipped off, gentle fingers tucking it into her waistband at the small of her back. Prepare for anything, so you don't get caught off guard. Her father's words that he stood by until the end.

"Stay here no matter what, alright?"

A nod from Kaname and she was out of the room, stopping in Seiji's doorway. Was he gone? A glance towards his nightstand and when his sword was missing, he was too. A crease formed on her forehead and deep breaths were taken. She'd wait, she couldn't make it look suspicious. A knock and then a few moments passed before another.

"Coming!" Kisa called from the hallway and carefully made steps towards the door. A peek through the hole and she saw a semi-familiar face. But.. Why?

The door opened to reveal a man a few inches taller than she was. Grey in complexion and obviously irritated already. She didn't even want to know why. He immediately pushed his way past her and turned once in the house, a gesture she wasn't fond of.

"What seems to be the problem Nifune-San?" She asked, seeing the elder set his jaw to give her a talking to.

"You seem to be the problem, Akiyama Kisa. We've been informed that you were just a little too late to a mission we sent to Headquarters." He started, posture straightening as he looked down at the shorter woman. Surprised to see she was indeed just in bed. Her hair and clothing told him she wasn't prepared, thankfully if it came to a fight, he had no doubt to one-up her.

"I arrived on time, sir. Whoever informed the counsel of that task wasn't truthful when reporting." She explained, closing the door behind them now that he'd already forced his way into their home.

"Oh? Then why is it that you reported ten corpses I wonder? If you weren't too late to stop the carnage." Nifune grinned when he saw Violet spark into anger.

"I believe I just told you, the report said there was one. I was there within the protocol for one. Well within time, I put my own life at risk going out in that blizzard." She huffed, hands opening with a gesture of disbelief.

"'I believe' your task as a hunter is to get there before any casualties if AT ALL possible." Nifune reiterated and when she tried to cut him off, he silenced her with a louder voice. "IS that not correct Akiyama?"

Kisa's eyes stared him down and she observed him carefully. His hands were impatiently flexing, jaw setting while he stared her down; like a bull scuffing his feet. He was waiting to strike, she had to be extremely careful.

"It is, sir. You're right." She bit her tongue and for a moment, swallowed all her pride. If she wanted to prove herself, it had to be with wisdom.

"Hmm... I see," Obvious surprise was in his expression and this nearly caused the blonde to smirk. "So another question?"

"Of course."

"Why is it you're harboring a victim here?"

Kisa immediately froze and her heart skipped a beat, so much so, he heard the stutter in her blood. A sly smirk spread across his face and he turned, hand raising and fingers spread in a gesture.

"Caught'cha." He clicked his tongue and eyebrows raised in delight from behind his glasses.

A clearing of her throat and Kisa's face shifted to a neutral one. "Was that not communicated in the paperwork? As far as I was told, it was already sent down the line and this was what the council wanted."

Turning to face him, her legs were crossed and arms folded under her bust. "If you think I'm having a good time with a beast in my house; you have another thing coming."

"Ah, so the famous Akiyama distrust has been passed down. Good to know you're still of questionable personality." Nifune mocked, teeth being licked over and the movement being undetected by the young hunter.

Her temper threatened to flare and she had to fight it back. She wanted to crack him across the face for disrespecting her name. That was slander and surely it wasn't allowed given her own status.

Nifune watched her as she walked around the room, making moves here and there to adjust something or another. She was tense and she was being careful. Was she afraid? Or maybe too cocky to be scared, either would be her downfall or so he thought.

"Nifune-San, I have a full-time career. I have a family to take care of and I don't have time for a child." At this point, Kisa could only pray Kaname didn't hear her. She had to put on a good show, no matter what.

"Oh? It's a child?" His interest was piqued but this was a discovery he hadn't planned on. Now he wasn't sure if it was better to get involved or not. None of them would want to deal with it and if he were to bring that back to the head of the council.

"A very young child. Just now sleeping through the night but by all means, take him off my hands." Now she thought she had him, pinned in a place where even he was starting to question his own decisions. That was good, that was better than good.

"Well Akiyama, I've yet to see official paperwork about this and I expect that to be there. There's no excuse for this being a secret." Nifune tried to stay firm, keep her the one in trouble. The problem was, it would possibly mean his head if he did this falsely.

"Don't tell me you're going to try and leave without him, my brother and I are very busy and since you came all this way, you might as well not leave empty-handed." Kisa looked towards the man and pivoted on the balls of her feet. Her biggest effort was to not show the glee on her face from this verbal conquest.

Nifune's features sold him out and the desperation to one-up her was dangerous. He was getting angry, face contorting here and there. His hands twitched at his sides and formed fists, nostrils flaring as he stared back at her.

"Right. I'm sure it's hard to be the keeper of a mistake after all." Light bounced off pearly whites and Kisa's teeth grit in anger at the smirk on his face. Even though he saw the blonde start to fire up, that merely sparked him on. He could make her lose her temper and he could put her down. So simple.

"It can't be easy for you, taking care of a mutt. Honestly, I bet you're glad Emiko and Takeshi aren't here to see this." With the final blow he could send, Nifune saw it. Her temper got the better of her and her muscles began tensing. The mention of her parents, the slander of her brother's situation; too much to handle for the prideful woman. One less Akiyama would do the world well.

Instead of immediately lashing out, Kisa restrained her urges with all she could. Her senses were going wild and as hurt started to take her over, she knew how to fight fire with fire.

A sarcastic laugh passed her lips and his gaze looked down at her like she was psychotic.

"Oh, Nifune-San... I'm certainly glad Asato has a sense of humor." She laughed, seeing his eyes squint in a temper of his own.

"What did you just say?" He asked, hoping, praying she'd repeat herself. The disrespect for their Lord was absolutely unacceptable. She would die tonight, regardless.

"I'm just happy he can deal with a clown like you... But who am I to say anything? He is the ringleader of a circus after all." Another girlish giggle and that comment was the breaking point.

The battle of wits was over and in an instant, the man had crossed the room and Kisa's back was pinned to the adjacent wall. He held her by her throat, dangerously sharp claws already formed on his fingertips.

His fangs were bared and he was unflinching to her tight grip on his wrist. Even as her fingers dug between the bones of his arm, the sensation only caused him to push further down on her throat.

Blood hit the air and dripped down her neck from his nails cutting into her skin. Fear struck her core and she used his grip on him. Swinging her lower body up and out to break the hold, his backside hit the ground and gave her enough time to gain distance.

She wasn't the best in hand to hand combat, she had never been. One of the biggest reasons she wasn't able to get out of the previous mission unscathed. This time though, she wouldn't be making the same mistake twice.

No sooner had he looked up towards her, did he stare down the barrel of a pistol. Kisa had already drawn the weapon from its hiding place and it was already loaded with the charmed bullets. Finally, an equalizer in such a situation. How much trouble would she get into for killing a direct servant of Asato?

"Now that I've got your attention, you're welcome to leave," Kisa spoke firmly, eyes gesturing towards the door.

Nifune's eyes slowly heated, fire taking hold of the honey-colored hues and lips curling back in a devilish grin. "Oh, Kisa... You're about as dumb as your parents were."

Before she could react, she was back against the wall; the wind being knocked out of her lungs when the paneling and drywall formed a crater around her. Her arm was pinned above her head and the pressure had nearly broken her elbow. Even so, it held to the weapon tightly. Her eyes struggled to focus and all she could see was his smile.

That wretched smile that every vampire seemed able to possess. Lips drawn back like a dogs scowl, fangs lengthened as a response from anger. Eyes piercing and glowing the shade of red that warned like a stop sign. It brought fear to the bones of any human and disgust to the heart of any hunter.

"You've even got that same look on your face; the one that was stuck to your mother's corpse." Nifune was relishing now, watching her struggle and daze. While she had heightened senses and regeneration speed; her body was far too human to compare to his.

Kisa's jaw clenched, lavender shadowing and her brows nearly meeting in the middle. Her emotions were threatening to boil up and choke her, she wanted to cry. Scream out and deny it, tell him he didn't know what he was talking about. It shook her to the core, every word he said, the intended effect happened.

"You really are just a child after all, almost not even worth killing." He seethed, breath close enough for her to feel down her shoulder. It crossed his mind, to tear out her throat and consume the blood of a hunter. Absorb her power, her life force would only prove to make him stronger; Asato would be pleased, wouldn't he?

In a flash of instinct, she felt him get closer as the thoughts crossed his mind and retaliated. As his mouth opened, fear struck her core. That wasn't Seiji's fangs, it wasn't the bite of her beloved and that absolutely terrified her.

Raw adrenaline managed enough power to break his hold and before she realized what she was doing; it was too late. Sand and thick blood exploded like it was pressurized, the sound of her gun ringing through the neighborhood. A purple light cast the halo of an ancient insignia and disappeared with a slight lapse in time.

"Oh fuck, what have I done?" She asked aloud, knees hitting the ground as the strength disappeared from her legs.

The sound of the shot startled Kaname, back hitting the wall while curled up on the bed. He was shaking, he smelled blood; her blood. Now there was another scent, ash, and eviscerated remains. Blood that had yet to be digested as part of the curse, dried, weeks old. All the fragrances of death triggered his panic. He remembered it vividly, the first dozen times he'd had that aroma wash over him and give him a pounding headache.

His eyes were clamped shut but his ears were carefully listening, waiting; trying to detect a heartbeat. He heard Kisa, she was alive. She was talking to herself, now there were tears in the air, she was bawling.

The biggest thing to break Kaname from his trance was a presence, unlike anything he'd felt before. Dark, looming. As if a fifty-foot giant was suddenly at the door and he trembled in response. It made him feel unsettled like he was in danger. An aura that even transcended his fathers, the King himself, didn't possess such a frightening presence.

This was bad. Really bad. His throat was dry and tears welled in his eyes; Kisa was in grave danger. She'd be killed and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Frustration brewed alongside fear, hatred going towards being so small and helpless. Even though he was aware of what was going on, he was a child. He didn't even know what all he was capable of. There was no way he could even predict if he would help or hinder.

The door to the house creaked open again and Kisa's head immediately shot up. Chills were running along her spine and her eyes landed on her worst nightmare.

"My my.. Kisa, what have you done to my assistant?" A deep melodic purr broke the silence and the frown on his lips gave way to his displeasure.

Stepping into the house, a tall man entered and the silent movement was only another trait that instilled tension. Blonde hair covered his head and fell in straight wisps just past the curve of his jaw. Pointed, elven ears were perched upwards and a single glimmering stud in the cartilage of the left.

"I-Ichijou-San." She exhaled, stance already correcting as she forced stiff joints to comply to her demands.

"Maybe I should have come in here myself, you've made quite a mess already." He scoffed, nostrils flared in a detest towards her.

While the world had settled, it was out of a dire need. Both hunters and vampires lost their populations in mass due to the war. That wasn't something that was easy to admit but the treaty had been one of necessity. Casting aside differences and deciding it was better to act as one and work to take care of each other's concerns.

Thus, the Senate had the most say in vampires and the Hunters Organization took care of their kind. However, hunters still did their jobs under the supervision of the Senate and remained on good terms. Those that went against the Senate, or Asato for that matter... That was another story.

"I'm sure I don't need to explain when you can smell and see blood all over me. Certainly, you had no idea of his intention to attack me." She asked carefully, wording things as if her life depended on it. Which in this case, it might as well.

Kisa started to place the weapon back at the small of her back and Asato clicked his tongue. She watched him cross the room and hold his hand out in a demand for the gun. His fingers gestured back towards him and she swallowed loudly enough to draw a grin to his features.

A shuddering inhale was made and Kisa had no choice; the slide was brought back to pop the bullet lodged in the chamber and it was handed to him with care. Once in his hands, he sent it across the room and out of the door into a drift of snow. Well out of her reach and that was the obvious part of the entire scene.

"I find it strange that you feel the need to disarm a hunter," She quipped and watched azure eyes narrow.

"When it comes to a hunter that just technically committed a crime, don't think me naive." Asato's eyes followed her every movement and he watched how his projection started to affect her. It was getting serious, her fingers were unable to still and her shoulders gave a slight tremble. It must have been all of her willpower to just still her body as much as she was.

Something expected of the Akiyama clan, strong and pure-blooded hunters. Trained as children and strengthened with their own individual differences. If he was correct, Kisa and Seiji were chipped off their parent's block. They varied quite a bit, but Kisa was definitely the weaker of the two; emotionally and physically. Expected of a woman.

"I don't think you're quite aware of what's going on Kisa. But being the kind of man I am.. I decided I'd come explain things to you. Personally." Asato's steps took him face to face with the young woman and his arm lashed out to span her throat with a single hand.

Slamming her backward where she'd once been, he held her off the ground and let her bare toes scrape for balance. Saliva pooled in her mouth as her airway was cut off and her eyes reddened a bit at their corners from pressure.

"You see... We're aware that you took crucial evidence from the scene and are keeping it here. A child, more importantly, a witness." His fingers squeezed into her flesh and he could feel the blood vessels burst under his hand, bruising taking the shape of his grip.

Kisa's eyes rolled back into her head for a split second and she coughed, struggling with the slightest bit of air into her lungs. She wasn't sure if he was aware, but she couldn't say a thing to him; just as he liked it.

"One of your kind is doing this, taking vampires and torturing them to death. Those, Kisa are the lucky ones." He hissed, lips curling back and fangs prominent. He was watching the color flush in her face, she could only hold her breath for so long. Soon, her cheeks would match her eyes.

Asato backed up and his hold released; dropping Kisa to the floor and letting her scramble to her hands and knees. A swift kick and her shoulder met the wall again. She felt like a small dog, the crushing power of his foot nearly snapping her collarbone, not to mention the impact into the paneling

As Kisa was yet again trying to get up, she only made it onto her backside before his fingers knotted into her hair. She was pulled up yet again to meet his gaze and the pain brought tears to her eyes without her consent. She was angry, however, eyes narrowed and jaw set; hands already scraping at the back of his.

"If you think for a second you're not expendable, you're sadly going to be mistaken. Now, how about you use your big girl words and talk?" He grinned, lowering her just enough to stand on the balls of her feet. He would at least be reasonable, even while his blood was now dripping down onto her face.

"What do you want?!" Kisa barked, feet constantly adjusting to try and ease the pain in her scalp. She'd be missing chunks of hair after this, there was no way she wouldn't be.

"I want you to tell me where the child is, Kisa." He seethed, fist balling up and slamming through the wall just shy of her stomach. Her whole body flinched, a gasp of fear tearing from her lips as her eyes continued to water.

"H-He's not here!" "Bullshit!"

The word was spoken while he slammed Kisa's head backward, causing the blonde to black out for a few solid seconds. Her weight dipped and he held her by her hair, only for her to come back around and begin to scramble again.

Kisa's vision was hazy now and her head was pounding, she felt sick, the floor was spinning around her. Her stomach threatened to drop and she did everything in her power to stop it. When her vision came back, he saw his arm drawn back and nails lengthened. A look towards herself and he was in line with her abdomen. Fear took her features and she shook her head.

"Once more Kisa... Before I rip your intestines out." A menacing voice, one that ran ice through her veins.

She swallowed, heart racing and causing her voice to shake; still, she held to her guns. "S-Seiji took him- somewhere else!"

Asato grinned, fingers flexing as nothing shy of pure lunacy was written across his face. He was serious and held all intention to kill her. Power was put behind his arm but even with his will, it didn't move. Another and another struggle and he realized, the limb was frozen.

Kisa watched Asato's eyes widen and pupils shrink; whatever he was sensing, she wasn't. He looked around the room, yet he stayed frozen until the hand holding her hair, released. Her feet met the floor and she immediately scrambled to get away, losing her equilibrium half way and falling. Even then, she struggled to get up, body pushing against the floor as her eyes stayed fixed.

"H-Haruka?" He stuttered and he suddenly had the driest mouth he'd ever felt. If not for his body being paralyzed, he would have been trembling. Darkness, depression ate into his soul and suddenly he felt as if he was in the middle of hell. Paranoia filled his mind and he clouded with fight or flight.

From around the corner, Kaname appeared. He was ghostly pale and his eyes were burning like embers. Reddened lids and they were puffy from sobbing; small fangs also prominent.

"Stay away from Kisa." The younger ordered, blazing eyes boring through the elder Vampire.

Asato was frozen, saliva bubbling in his throat as fear continued to keep him there. Darkness still surrounded him, dread filled his very heart and for a moment he wanted nothing but to die. Death would silence it, kill himself, he needed to kill himself right now. It was the only way to escape!

Force pushed him backward and towards the opened door, his legs were moving without his consent and it was terrifying. He tried to shake his head as snow crunched under his feet and finally; the door slammed in front of his face. The moment he was out, however, his conscious started fighting.

Something threatened to take control of his very mind and after a struggle, he lost. His will disintegrated and just like that, he became a vessel for control. His journey wasn't over and his animation was flawless, body getting back into his car and taking him back to where he came.

As soon as the door shut, Kisa's eyes darted to Kaname. "You save.." She started and mid-sentence, she was cut off with her stomach seizing. Vomit fell to the floor in a puddle and Kisa's body swayed, shoulder falling on the couch.

"Kisa-sama!" Kaname was at her side in an instant and he tilted her away from the mess she'd made. Within a second, he was crying again; this time wholehearted tears. Her heart rate was struggling but there was nothing externally wrong with her.

Kisa's eyes blurred and her head was pounding, Kaname's voice sounded so loud and she had trouble registering his touch.

"K-Kisa-Sama... You're going to die!" He exclaimed, holding the woman by her shoulders. The dazed look on her face worried him even more, they didn't have much time. Whenever she'd hit her head, it cracked her skull. Her brain was bleeding, it would turn into a hemorrhage at any time.

"I-I'm fine I'... A headache." She mumbled and Kaname shook his head. Her arm reached out and roughly grabbed his hair; unknowing of how much strength she was using to move. A pet to his head and he stared at her wide-eyed.

Her arm collapsed back to her side and a searing pain ripped through her conscious. Black lit the corners of her vision and suddenly, she lost the ability altogether. Kaname could hear it, the sudden faint tear of tissue deep within her head. In a matter of seconds she bled out and the moment Kaname felt her presence fade; he knew he had to act before her heart stopped.

There was no other way, she could kill him later if she felt the need. He was selfish and he wanted her to live.

His grasp was gentle while taking hold of her head and tilting it, tongue lapping over fangs to make sure he would taint her blood. The first bite wasn't enough, he couldn't be sure, instead, he was licking each wound and continuing. Five, ten, there must have been fifteen times. Each being healed over and re-punctured.

It had to be enough, he tasted her blood and it left rings on her skin and around his mouth. Now was for the completion, a key aspect that he couldn't forget. Kisa was laid down to the best of his abilities and her mouth opened with care. A cut was pressed against her lips and he had to tilt her head a bit to allow it to naturally drain.

All the while, he was listening carefully, hearing each time her heart pumped slower. But they still weren't out of beats completely. Either he'd worked quicker than he'd intended, or her body wasn't quite sure she was dead yet; either way, he was pleased.

Once certain his blood was in her system, the wound closed and he fell back off his knees to sit. There was nothing left to do but wait. Patiently wait and see if it even worked, if he wasn't too late. More importantly, would she wake in time to save him from Seiji killing him?

Bringing his knees up to his chest, he held them and rocked himself back and forth. While he was aware of how to change people, this was the first time he'd ever had to do it. He'd been raised not to bite humans or hunters, to feed on other vampires or humans with vampire blood. Taught early on that his bite would cause humans pain and turn them, but if he were to do so, his blood was a must.

Did he even do it correctly?

Questions plagued him and he felt tired, mind dazing and body exhausting; so much had gone on. He'd used so much power and now that he had gotten blood, he was satisfied. Even while stress and panic threatened to overcome him, there was a fatigue with a full stomach so to speak.

The waiting game was always the most frustrating. Even more so when waiting for a corpse to reanimate.


	3. Saving to be saved

Heat. A dry heat was all over, burning; like alcohol was poured into the bloodstream. Warm but it also became an ache. Intense pain flourished and color leaped behind eyelids. The light was behind them, red veins built like a spider web.

 _Emptiness, loneliness; I'm scared. I'm scared. What's going on?_ Fear, panic, a maddening sensation of nothingness. Was a heart beating beneath the skin? Were lungs taking inhales? _My mouth is dry, I can't breathe; smothering. I'm being choked, I can't get away! I want to leave, I don't like this! I'm scared! Eating me, devouring me, I'm being consumed oh god!_

 _I want to wake up!_

Eyelids shot open and pupils were pinheads, animation went into a body and the torso sat up.

"K-Kisa-Sama, you're alive!" Delight shone upon Kaname's face and glee would have been returned; had his words not frightened her.

"A-Al-ive?" Who's voice was that? It was so dry, raspy. Like a desert roaming nomad.

Fear etched into the young vampire's face and immediately, silent tears rolled down his cheeks. How long had he been waiting? How long had Asato been gone?

"Kisa I had to.. You were dead! I had to! Please don't hate me!" He begged, his words confusing her until her eyes widened in realization.

She was no longer human.

It all hit her at once, her senses tuning in as the fog wore off and she was caught speechless. Vomit, blood, ashes; it was everywhere. Dried on Kaname's face, the remainder of her humanity. Her fingers gripped a piece of rubble and beneath them, it turned to dust. Her heart was racing, panic taking over her as she scanned the room. Everything was so clear and sharp, the fibers of dust surrounding the paintings and cobwebs in the corners. It was a lot like getting glasses for the first time after you've needed them for a while.

Kaname watched her look around in a daze and he could tell she wasn't really processing anything. Her pulse was off the charts, blood pumping, his blood rushing through her body. Whether it be the connection as her sire, or merely because of his concern, he couldn't tell.

Kisa's body pushed back until she was against the couch and her knees drew to her chest. Her shoulders shook and body wracked, sobs finally breaking free as she cried into her knees. Her humanity was gone, she was destined to living forever until she died at the hands of fate. What kind of life would she lead? What would her lover think? She'd be abandoned, she'd be left alone in the world; she'd lose her job for sure. Irrationality was taking over and even though she knew the answers to many of these questions; right now she didn't.

Kaname's lips fell in a frown and he moved a bit closer to her, only to be startled when she moved away. For a moment he saw it, fear etched across her face when he reached out to her. They were no longer mother and child, the dynamics that had seemed to be there from the start. Now, they were Sire and Childe.

"Kisa-sama... You need to drink my blood." Kaname whispered, knowing the subject wasn't going to bode well.

"I won't!" She screamed, fingers grabbing her head and tightly gripping her hair.

"Seiji will be home soon, you need to drink so you don't attack him! He's your mate, you'll go into bloodlust!"

"Shut up!"

Every word he said was true and she knew it, she wasn't stupid, she remembered her schooling. How the cycle went and all the little details. It was her worst nightmare, especially to be a trained killer turned prey.

Kaname's nails raked across his wrist and when he shoved the now bleeding limb in her way, she froze. It was cruel, to do something so taunting to a freshly awoken childe, but she wasn't going to listen. Instead, he needed to do his job and get her to do what was best for both of them.

Kisa's will was strong, or so she tried to make it so. Everything in her entire body called towards the red now dripping onto her bare legs. She heard it, the slow pouring; how it splashed on her skin and drops made a thousand smaller splatters.

 **"Drink, Kisa."**

Her concentration moved to Kaname and for a moment, she swore his eyes were as purple as hers were. A pulse behind red undertones and suddenly; her reservations calmed. The peace he'd caused her before, yet again took her mind and for this once, he bent her will.

The ultimate power of Kaname Kuran, he held the ability to control any and all vampires. Even other purebloods were no match for his control. They shook in his wake. Or so, that was their full potential; facts that Juuri and Haruka took to their graves. To everyone else, he was merely another rare breed.

Kisa's fingers reached out and took his arm carefully, soft lips parting to cover the cuts. The moment his blood hit her senses, she felt complete. Safe, secure. As if she'd just slipped into a freshly made bed, warm sheets and familiar scent enveloping her. Peace, serenity, the demons reaching for her soul were crushed beneath heels.

Daze wore off and Kisa realized she'd spaced out, Kaname now in front of her, small hands holding her face. His wound was healed and fingertips became bloody when he wiped her mouth with care.

"Kaname..." She whispered, pausing and searching the younger eye to eye. "I'm scared."

"It's okay Kisa-Sama. You're going to be okay." He reassured and she felt childish all of the sudden.

Here they were, a twenty-three-year-old hunter and a four-foot tall child. Instead of Kisa being anywhere near maternal, she was the one crying as the small male comforted her.

The front door knob rattled and as soon as the door opened, they both heard something drop and a male voice mumbled.

"What the fuck..." Seiji gaped, looking around the room to see things pushed around. Not to mention the wall across from the door was cratered. Paneling and drywall laid in crumples on the floor and surrounded by that, dried blood.

"Kisa? Kisa?!" No sooner had he gotten a few feet in the room, did the blonde immerge from behind the couch. "Kisa baby what happened?! You're hurt!" Seiji immediately came to her side as she stood and he examined her. Blood was in places it shouldn't have been and his hands were now grabbing her shoulders to look her over.

"Nifune, he's dead, I killed him. He tried to bite me- Then Asato-" As Seiji scanned over her, he finally had to reach up to grab her cheeks and brush strands of her hair back. It was exactly what she needed, to feel his doting care. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all. No. That wasn't right, he had no idea. He was merely unaware of what he was holding.

"Asato was here? Did he do this?" He questioned, glancing back at the wall and then seeing the portion of her chest that was covered in blood. Lines of plasma were where cuts once were and on her throat, he spotted it, teeth rings.

"Yes, he..." Kisa tore her vision away from Seiji and suddenly she couldn't look at him. She broke the eye contact and that alone left him to know that something was wrong.

"What did he do Kisa? He bit you didn't he?" He asked and refused to let go of her shoulders. His hold was broken however when she knocked into his arms to free herself.

Kaname sat back away from them and he watched Kisa move away from Seiji, her arm grabbing the other to hold it. Seiji would kill him, how was this going to go? There was no way he would take it well. Did he need to do it for her? Rip it off like a band-aid?

"Seiji..." She started, her back towards him and he could feel the tension rolling off her body.

"Kisa... What is it you're not telling me?" He pried, coming to turn her around again; this time she resisted yet he forced her to face him.

Seiji's eyes widened when Violet was tinted red and he immediately backed up. He nearly tripped over his feet, legs hitting the coffee table in an attempt to get away from her. "Jesus Christ..."

Kisa watched his head shake, hand covering his mouth as he stared at her. Tears welled in her corners and fell down her cheeks, vision retreating back to the floor. She was everything he hated now, there was no way to resolve this. She should have taken the affection while she could because now, she wasn't getting it.

"How?! Why?! Kisa!" He screamed, each word becoming more and more desperate and broken. His heart felt like it was going to stop, how did this happen? How did his Kisa end up like this?

"Seiji I died! I'm sorry! Kaname had to, there was no other choice! He waited until I died and instead of coming back to my corpse, this is what you get!" She exclaimed, frustrated hands making a gesture of defeat. Was that what he would have preferred? Coming home and having her dead?

Seiji looked at Kaname who looked worried as soon as he did. "Did... Did she die?" He asked in broken words, voice trembling as he pointed towards her.

Kaname nodded quickly, "Asato, he cracked her skull. I-I listened to her bleed out." He admitted, watching the older man stumble back and adjust to sitting on the couch.

"Oh, Jesus fuck. This isn't happening." He recited, hands forming a pyramid to cover his mouth and nose. He was entirely in shock, his fingers shaking and eyes refusing to focus. Not even Kisa's tears were able to draw his attention.

"Seiji... Please. I'm scared, I need you. Please, hold me and tell me it's going to be okay. Seiji!" She begged, watching him look directly at her and merely shake his head. Little by little strength left her legs yet again and she collapsed to her knees. He was really going to deny her, even when she'd done everything she could for him when he was turned.

"Seiji... I'm so scared. Seiji please, I'm begging you please.." She cried, hands reaching out pathetically towards him. Harder and harder did her body rack with sobs as he denied her. She watched him shake his head and she crawled closer on her knees, hands grabbing air; she needed him. She needed her big brother to comfort her and tell her she would be okay. Like he always did.

When she crawled closer, he stood and backed away from her. Even as broken as she looked, all he could picture was the red in her eyes. That wasn't Kisa anymore, that wasn't his baby sister; that was a monster. Fear churned his guts and flashes of the past lit behind his eyes. Violent fangs coming to rip into him, teeth that broke and tore his skin. Pain, pain, make it stop!

"S-Stay the fuck away from me!" He barked, watching her expression change to absolute shock. He couldn't open the door fast enough to leave again, turning on a heel and booking it out the door. Snow crunched beneath his feet and within a minute he was back into his vehicle and gone.

As she heard the diesel truck engine start, her heart broke and she collapsed the rest of the way onto the floor. Uncontrollable sobs took her body and she curled into a ball. Pale arms strained to hold her legs and her breath became ragged in hiccuped gasps.

Kaname looked towards the woman and a frown fell to his face. There was so much chaos and so little he could do to fix it. Slowly he stood and made careful way back into her bedroom, reaching her desk and picking up the phone. After a pause, he dialed a number and waited for the other line to pick up.

A good dozen rings later, someone finally answered. The groggy voice of a normally chipper woman.

"Hello? Kisa honey what's wrong?" Natsuki questioned, having seen who it was calling.

"Natsuki-Sama, It's Kaname." He greeted, gripping the phone tightly to his head.

"Kaname, is everything okay?" She asked, sitting up in bed and immediately rustling her husband by the hip.

"Please, come over. Seiji left and Asato tried to kill Kisa, someone else is dead-" He hiccuped, hearing her gasp and soon, hearing her talking to a male in the background.

"Get up, Kisa is in trouble. Kaname, stay with her; we'll be over there in a minute!" The phone hung up before the younger could say anything else and he could practically hear the couple tearing the house up to get ready.

Hanging the phone back to its receiver, he paced back to find Kisa motionless where he'd left her. She was still curled in a ball and honestly, he didn't know if he could come close to her or not. He didn't want to use his powers again and he didn't know if she hated him.

As if she read his thoughts, Kisa uncurled a fraction to look at him. He tried to offer a small smile and her arm reached out to beckon him towards her. She wasn't holding a grudge and that was perhaps the biggest thing he could be thankful for.

Right onto the ground did Kaname plop, letting her pull him into her arms and settle his back to her chest. Her body curled up around him and she held him much like someone would a teddy bear. Small cries continued and Kaname could only nuzzle back against her shoulder.

It took a matter of three minutes for the two to cross the handful of front yards and once again, the door to the house was opened. Both holding gasps as they saw Kisa and Kaname curled up together.

"Kisa, Kaname what happened? Are either of you hurt?" Natsuki asked, on her knees beside the two as they parted. One hand went to Kaname's shoulder and the other to Kisa's.

Kisa immediately reached out and pulled the older woman into a hug, it was returned as well as Kaname being pulled into it.

As both children began to cry, Natsuki looked up at Daitaro with slight confusion but mouthed a silent request for action. 'Find Seiji.'

The man nodded to his wife's words and he left the house, locking the door behind him to get into his own car and follow the tire tracks out of the driveway. If he knew Seiji, he knew where he was.

"Shh Shh shh, I've got you Kisa, Kaname. I'm here, I promise, nothing will hurt either of you, I swear on my life." Natsuki spoke, rocking both of them as she awkwardly knelt to accommodate the hold.

"Nana, Nana I'm not human..." Kisa cried, gripping the older woman's shirt.

"Kisa, of course, you are," "No! I'm not!" Cutting her off, she broke Natsuki's hold and looked at her with creased brows.

"Asato killed me, my brain hemorrhaged and Kaname had to turn me to save my life." Kisa blubbered, watching Natsuki's face shift from kind and gentle to a shocked concerned.

"P-Please don't kill her..." Kaname mumbled, not breaking the hug he had to the older woman. He was too afraid to see her expression.

While Kisa surprised her, it was Kaname's words that surprised her more. Natsuki reached out and grabbed Kisa's arm, pulling her back to the hold she was in. Kissing the younger females forehead, her fingers also pet Kaname's head.

"I would never hurt either of you, silly kids." It was clear she was starting to tear up herself, a sniff of her nose keeping them at bay.

"N-Nana.." Kisa whimpered, "Seiji left, I told him and he left me."

Natsuki's lips scowled and she wished she could have said she was surprised, but she wasn't. Seiji was often so caught up in his own emotions, he neglected Kisa. She'd hoped something like this of all things, he would have been strong enough to be there for her.

"Come on, both of you. Let's get you cleaned up and comfortable." Natsuki carefully stood, helping the other two up and taking them hand in hand. Leading both of her ducklings into the bathroom, she started both spigots with warm water.

While the both of them took baths and relaxed a bit, Natsuki tended to clean things up. Quick work was made of brooming up the rubble and disposing of what ash and blood needed to be scraped up. Furniture was pushed back where it belonged and a cloth taken to the wall that had a majority of the splatter. While it wasn't perfect, it was better than nothing.

A quick wipe down with a mop and some chemicals later, Kisa's door was creaking open. the older woman was soaking the braids of the cleaning tool and behind her, a pot of coffee and kettle of hot water were boiling.

"Thought I'd make it a little more comfortable in here. I thought about tacking up one of the tapestries to cover up the living room mess until we can get a construction man in here." She said and a small smile pulled at Kisa's lips. There was a reason this woman was like a second mother to her.

Kaname was perched on Kisa's hip and content to lay on her shoulder and be close. Now with her improved strength, holding him was even less of a chore. When Kisa sat at the kitchen table, he adjusted to sit on her lap and she held onto him so he didn't fall.

"Did you send Toto to find Seiji?" Kisa questioned, eyes following Natsuki as she stored the mop and bucket back in the broom closet.

"He found him, I got the text just before you came out." Walking back over to the stove, she took both pots off the stove and rested them on hot plates. Pulling down three cups from the cabinet, she turned and rested a hand on her hip. "Knowing your brother, he didn't go far, Daitaro found him-"

"Out at the graveyard." Both women said in unison and Natsuki nodded.

"Coffee, tea or cocoa?" She asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee and doctoring it with cream and sugar.

"Coffee please," Kisa spoke up before looking down and Kaname, fingers coming to brush back chocolate strands.

"Cocoa and coffee?" He questioned and Natsuki gave a giggle.

"Is... Caffeine alright for him?" Kisa questioned and the other woman nodded.

"I honestly don't see why it wouldn't be. I don't think caffeine affects vampires." She noted and immediately watched Kisa's face fall.

"I uh... Guess I'll take it with a sugar then... if it's just for taste." The blonde lamented.

"I'm sorry Kisa, I wasn't thinking," Natsuki apologized, stirring both drinks up for the younger two. Once the three cups were collected, she brought them to the table.

Kaname carefully took his cup and slid it to the edge of the table to be closer to reach. "Thank you Natsuki-Sama."

"Yes, thank you, Nana," Kisa added and the elder woman's lips shifted into a warm smile.

"I'm sorry to... bring it up but we do need to talk about it. Asato has committed a huge crime. How did he even leave?" Natsuki asked, already taking a pad of paper and pen out from her bag that she'd arrived with.

"He was about to kill me. I was against the wall, he had me by my head and Kaname stopped him. His body froze, it was like Kaname paralyzed him." Kisa explained, mind flashing back to seeing Asato's arm reeled back with the intention to rip out her insides.

"And Kaname, what did you do at that time?" She asked, watching him take a small drink of his cup before speaking.

"I-I don't really know. I just know I thought about how much I wanted him to stop hurting Kisa-Sama. I wanted him to leave and so I made him." Kaname admitted, unaware of how much power it took to control an elder such as Asato.

"You did such a good job Kaname, if not for you, Kisa wouldn't be here, isn't that right?" Natsuki primed and Kisa only backed it up with nods of agreement.

"You saved my life Kaname, I'm thankful," Kisa spoke, arms wrapping around Kaname and cheek coming to nuzzle into his hair.

The youngers face didn't budge for a moment and instead, he asked another question. "You're not mad... that I turned you into a monster?"

The word alone stung Kisa's tongue to hear him say; he did something good, despite how it felt and how scary it was. Being a vampire... Surely it was better than being dead.

"I'm not mad Kaname, I really am thankful. You gave me a second chance, even after I was so reckless." She praised, chin coming to rest on Kaname's shoulder.

"I think the biggest question is what did Asato want?" Natsuki primed and watched Kisa's expression falter for a moment.

"Kaname. I don't know if he knew it was him or not when he arrived, but now, Asato knows a Kuran is here." Kisa tried with all her might to remember, what else was there? Any quirks about the incident that happened, anything that would give them a bit better clue as to how it correlated.

The moment that the young vampire heard the reasoning as to why things had happened; he was shocked. His cup made a thump as it slid out of his hands and hit the table, falling only a centimeter or two onto its rim.

The noise, of course, drew their attention and Kisa tried to crane around him to see his face. Natsuki was directly looking at him and trying to decipher why he suddenly looked terribly upset.

"Kaname?" She questioned, watching him look up towards Kisa before he pushed out of her lap.

The moment he was on his own feet, his hands were clenched into fists; he wasn't just upset, he was angry. "You should have just given me to him!"

"Kaname, that's not an option, we don't know what would happen to you!" Kisa tried, body leaning over to try and level with him a bit more. He looked so much like Seiji in expression when he was upset, even more so when he was upset for her concern.

"I'm not worth dying for! Why doesn't anyone understand that?!" In the blink of an eye, Kaname was gone from sight and the sound of her bedroom door closing could be heard.

Kisa sighed, shoulders coming to meet the back of her chair in a stretch. "Looks like he's already into the teens, now if his body will just catch up." She tried to tease around, wanting the heavy feeling in the air to lighten if only for a minute.

"I don't know Kisa, that sounded very specific. We don't know how Haruka and Juuri died to this day; what if it was in sacrifice?" Natsuki's serious nature took hold and Kisa's eyes narrowed.

"You don't think, do you? There was something Asato said that... I don't know, piqued my curiosity?" Kisa stood with her now empty cup and made way to fill it again; pouring the hot coffee in on top of the fixings.

"Something in common?" Natsuki asked, holding her cup out when Kisa approached with the coffee pot.

"His main drive for wanting Kaname, he slipped up and said he was a witness. Something struck me as odd because I don't think he was talking about the drop-off. Nifune also acted as if he'd been told to be careful while speaking, that is until I started complying and he realized he'd been misinformed. Asato knew Kaname was a child, Nifune was told something else." Kisa explained and in the hand opposite of the cup, Natsuki held a pen to jot everything down in bullet points.

After writing the final word, Natsuki circled a point and settled the pen down to crack her knuckles. "That makes no sense. While yes we agreed it was best to keep Kaname here, the Senate was informed as they should have been. I took care of those documents personally, I turned them in Kisa, I know Asato got them unless there's a dirty dog on his side."

Kisa nodded, coming to sit back on her chair. Holding the cup between her hands, a long and thoughtful sip was taken. It didn't make sense and it also didn't explain why he wanted Kaname. His story didn't add up, if these cases were so important, they would have been looked into long before now.

Unless two and two were put together and it was realized that the executioner of the Kurans, was the same person kidnapping and dropping. If that was the case and progress was made, someone forgot to inform the Hunter side of things. The Senate alone already looked guilty of withholding information.

"We can't be the only ones to realize this, what about the others? Has anything been going awry at headquarters? Anything not been getting communicated from the Senate?" Kisa asked, legs coming to cross at the knee as she reached over to a charging tablet on the counter adjacent.

"You know how it is already, communication isn't our strong suit. They still hold things from us and I'm sure there are still hunters not doing their share either." Natsuki explained.

"I know you're right, but we are doing the right things. The organization as a whole is doing as they should," Kisa's lips thinned into a line and another drink was taken. "It's time The Senate starts treating us as equals instead of rivals."

Natsuki laughed sarcastically and waved her hand in dismissal towards the younger woman. "It's only been thirteen years since the last enslavement camp was shut down, Kisa. Things are going to take maybe even a hundred more to even start to become equal."

A scowl from the blonde woman and Natsuki felt for her, she knew she was impatient and being disrespected in work wasn't easy. Even more so when fear could change the disrespect into the opposite. Hunters were powerful, yet they were following rules to make the Vampires feel safe. In turn, the same was expected but rarely returned. The Senate knew the hunters couldn't fuss, so much could go wrong so quickly.

"Hey, before you get all tangled into work Kisa," Natsuki stated, reaching out to take the device from Kisa's hands. "You have someone that needs comforting, who doesn't even think he deserves the humanity you sacrificed for him."

Blonde brows spaced and Kisa gave in immediately when she brought up that factor. Kaname was still upset and she knew it, maybe that was the dread that was lurking in her mind. She'd tried to convince herself it was just the change, however that wasn't right. They were bonded unlike anyone else, even Seiji didn't come as close as Kaname and Kisa were now. If he wanted to, Kisa would tend to his every whim against her will. Forever a slave, unable to kill her master no matter how long regret and hatred became pent up.

If Kisa wanted to, Kaname would be dead. He was small, weak. He trusted her too much already, leaving himself in her care and unguardedly sleeping beside her. She could choke him out before he was able to control her. She could shoot him, turn him into glass and absorb his energy. She'd become more powerful than Seiji, Daitaro and Natsuki combined. None had obtained the blood or energy of a pureblood. Having both would make her undefeatable.

Instead, the blonde woman's heart hurt and violet eyes were staring blankly at the ground. She had to go check on him, to see what she'd left him to feel. Footsteps were made all the way to the door and as she opened it, it forcefully closed in her face.

"Kaname, please let me in, I'd like to talk," Kisa called from behind the door, cheek pressing to the cool wood.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Kaname childishly called. She could already hear the fact he'd been sniffling.

"I think there is, Kaname. May I please come in?" Even though he was a child, in many technical ways, he wasn't. He was already more than likely her senior in age. In education, in skills, in retrospect, they were so far from equals already.

It took a few moments, but the door slowly pulled open and the first thing Kisa saw was Kaname sitting on her bed. He was holding his knees and looking at her with frustration still etched on his features.

Kisa crossed the room to come sit on the edge of the bed and her body tilted towards Kaname. The door automatically shut behind her with a quiet snap. "I know what you're thinking," She started, eyes finding him and staying on his. "And you're right. Kaname we both know I'm not human and we both know I did it for you. I wasn't even thinking, all I could imagine was your future and I panicked."

Kaname watched her every move, listening to her speak and for the time being, he wasn't planning to interrupt her. She had points to make and letting her in was the acceptance of hearing them. For now, the stage was all hers to try and reason with him and his anger.

Tears built up as Kisa remembered her thought pattern, even in the face of death, she couldn't have explained it. Maybe it was Kaname's control, maybe he had no idea he'd sent her out as a soldier. Maybe it was also the fact he was a child and she was a nurturing female. It was instinct and it took over, maybe it was both.

"I thought of them taking you, of what kind of life you'd lead. No fun, no love, and care. It would be business and at the time I even thought Asato would kill you. Take advantage of the fact you're so small and absorb your power. I just couldn't let either of them take you." By the end of her explanation, she was crying again; tears slipping down her cheeks and staining them in darker trails.

"So I'm sorry, Kaname. I'm selfish and I couldn't let them take you," Soft violet eyes looked him over and she'd returned to the others gaze. "Just like you couldn't let me die." A trying smile crossed her face and he knew it was that realization that left her without a grudge.

The young vampire untangled himself and crawled over to her, arms coming to wrap around her neck in a hold. He smiled into her hair when he felt her return the hugging hold. "Thank you Kisa-Sama, for protecting me and thinking I'm worth it."

The small kindness touched her heart and she felt it sink, she was wrapped around this child's finger. More and more did she notice how much she was starting to love and adore him. She'd never pictured herself as the type, finding a stray child and feeling like it was hers. Women around her always said it was automatic, but she knew it wouldn't be until it was her child.

Then Kaname decided to ruin that idea. He was the perfect child, rarely ever in need of correction and she could talk to him like an adult. He processed things and understood on a mature level and maybe that was it. He wasn't having to be taught, he wasn't irritating at times because he couldn't learn as quickly as she'd like. He took to things and excelled at them, amazingly able to adhere to damn near any task.

The door to the room opened a bit and Natsuki slid half of herself into the room. Seeing the hug happening, that had to mean something.

"I hate to interrupt... Daitaro's back with Seiji." She spoke softly, watching both the small vampire and the ex-humans attention turn.

"I think I'd better talk to him first, we'll go in his room, could you tell him to meet me there?" Kisa asked the older woman and watched her head nod in response.

"We'll see how this goes." Natsuki minded and closed the door behind her. It wasn't going to be an easy feat.

Seiji sat on the couch, as far as he'd been able to make it into the house. He'd long broken into a cold sweat and his skin was reddened from the wind. Even though he was freezing, he was long over shaking and couldn't muster the strength anymore. A steely look was on his face and his eyes had long lost focus. He was mortified.

Emerald hues looked up at Natsuki when she approached and the woman crouched in front of his posture. His brows long creased together and he was already searching her over for what she intended to say.

"Kisa's going to be waiting for you in your room, Seiji. I know you're scared but look at me," Gentle hands grabbed Seiji's face and drew them forehead to forehead. Soft eyes looked over Seiji's dazed ones and she stroked over his cheeks with her thumbs.

"That's still your mate in there. That's the woman you're bonded to, you share her blood. She was there for you, she bled for you, it's time Seiji, you have to do the same for her." As she gave her words of encouragement, he found himself nodding.

The three of them exchanged looks when Seiji's door could be heard closing and the black haired man nearly lost it again. Composure was fleeting but bridled once again and yanked back into submission. She was right, she was right in everything she'd just said.

Kisa had been afraid, but she never showed it to the extent he already had. As soon as it was made aware he had been turned, she held no reservations about him. Even after a year of being apart, her feelings hadn't changed even though he had. That night, he was in her arms. He'd drank her blood, cried into her chest and felt like he could be whole again even after he'd given up.

What had he been thinking?

Now instead of seeing red eyes and a monster, the only thing he could think of was the fact he walked away. She'd been begging on her knees, reaching out for him to pick her up and hold her. To reassure her everything was going to be alright and he couldn't even do that. What kind of person was he?

Power finally went into his legs and he lifted from the couch; he wasn't going to keep her waiting. It had been long enough. Seiji made his way out of the living room and down the hall to their bedrooms. As he got to his door, he paused. He felt it, her aura now. It had shifted, it drove his hunter senses wild. Danger felt imminent, doom, alarm, alarm; nature was telling him he was going into the lion's den. Had this been what she'd felt the first time? As if she was walking into murderers very home?

His hand reached out and grabbed the doorknob, throwing it open and standing there stiffly in the doorway. No sooner did his eyes meet hers, there was a nearly audible swallow from both of them.

Seiji circled his bed and sat beside her, watching her straighten her posture and shift to keep distance between them. "Are you doing that... for me, or for you?" He asked aloud and the question almost sounded pointless. She'd been around too long, however, to not know what he meant.

"For you. I know what it's like Seiji, I wish I could have given you some warning or time. Something like I had. Mom and dad broke the news for us, I was already prepared before you'd gotten home. I'm sorry Seiji... I didn't plan on this." She stated, fingers trembling beside her as she held her hands flat, near her sides on the bed.

"K-Kisa... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm still so fucked up and broken-"

"Seiji!" Kisa interrupted distaste on her features from his words. "What happened to you is valid, your fear is valid Seiji; It's beyond that of a hunter. You were taken from us, tortured-" Her hand raised to cover her mouth and tears threatened to prick at her eyes. All the nights he'd cry himself to sleep haunted her, the way he'd have night terrors and wake up screaming. It was one of the biggest reasons they'd yet to sleep apart save for his temper tantrums.

Seiji's hand reached out towards her and he grabbed the hand that wasn't helping her fight tears. A small step, they were still a good two feet apart. He was touching her, his hand was shaking harder than hers was but his grip was firm. He'd shoved his fingers between hers and was awkwardly grasping her hand. It was such great progress, she'd feared it would have taken so much longer.

"Let me rephrase then," Seiji started, head tilting back to look at the ceiling as a point of focus. "I'm sorry I'm not as strong as you are, but I swear to God I love you just as much Kisa."

The mess of ebony hair tilted in her vision and as her eyes were cornered, she saw him move to look at her. The first real, lasting eye contact they'd had all night. Something was different in her gaze and he could feel it, the uncertainty wavering fields of violets. It was strange, seeing her flicker away and break the stare; she couldn't look at him. A sign of guilt? She really was beating herself up over this, wasn't she? Something so far out of their control.

A shaking breath was taken and before Kisa could look to question him, he reached out and grabbed her. His face scrunched in emotion as he fought back the primal fear that threatened to choke him. Her back was against his chest and his hold was firm, he wasn't ready to be that close to her.

Kisa's heart raced, hearing the emotions cycling through Seiji as he physically fought to hold her. His grip was tight, almost painful as he kept her immobile and unable to turn around. He was afraid of putting her in line with his throat. She could see how obvious his actions were but couldn't find the right to complain. He was struggling and she couldn't be more thankful.

Despite the hold, Kisa stayed pliable. His fingers instead dipped into her supple skin and her body laid limp against his chest. Her head didn't turn, instead stayed tucked away from him. His arm was under her bust, both arms pinned at her sides. It was a hold they were taught if needed to detain. Usually, the other arm would be locking the head to still clamping fangs. While yes, this left the arms open; nails had to be endured with their clawing tactics. While razor sharp, they couldn't turn a human.

Kisa could hear his heart thumping against his chest and deafening him; there was no way that he could hear anything else. "Seiji, you don't have to force yourself, I can wait. If you just hold my hand I can wait."

He hated it, how his body reacted to her in arm's length. How tension rang from his core and how his mind replayed the ache in his throat as the muscle was torn into. So many of them, none were gentle with a hunter, no matter the age. The sound of his skin tearing and pain flooding all of his senses. Some would bite in as they drank, digging further into the artery and nearly puncturing the other side.

The shaking in his shoulders increased and his hold became painful; his strength as not only a vampire but a hunter, showing in his grip. Kisa held back a whimper, the joints in her elbows rolled from the pressure and her eyes lost focus for a moment. If she'd been merely a hunter, there was a good chance this much power would have broken something. He'd never, ever, used much strength around or with her.

"Se-iji, you can't do this to yourself." She pleaded, his breaths were shallow and close to her ear. His head came crashing down onto her shoulder and his forehead rested at the conjunction of her throat. His face was contorted in pain and she could feel the creases in his skin. He was pushing too hard for her sake. Maybe it was bad of her, but she still awaited his breakdown at any moment. He'd grown, he'd made so much progress but still, she waited for it.

"-ove.. You." He muttered teeth grit to keep himself at bay. His emotions were boiling and Emerald was shifting to ruby. Now he really was pushing himself. Draining himself of his resistance and while using so much energy to stop his reaction; he wasn't tending to stop the beast inside him. "I love you."

As clarity finally took Seiji's words, it brought tears to Kisa's eyes and they fell. His grip was now shaking instead of bruising; there was so much going on. "Seiji baby please, stop tearing yourself up." She begged yet again, "I love you too, I love you so much. You're my whole world, I'd die without you. My mate, my partner, the love of my life." Each little thing recited proceeded to drip with sorrow. The last words illegible, a stuttering flurry of sobs wracking her body. It hurt so badly to feel him shaking while he tried to hold her.

"Pl-ease. J-Just let me go. Y-You, don't have to to-ouch me..." Her hands finally came to his and she tried to weakly pry them off. "Lemme g-go!" She hiccupped and instead, firm hands took care to turn her around. Kisa couldn't believe what she was feeling, while Seiji's tremors had yet to calm; he was now chest to chest with her.

Calloused fingers came to cup her cheeks and slightly roughened thumbs wiped her tears. "I don't have to... But I'll never stop wanting to touch you." He mumbled, forehead coming to hers and the gesture drew scarlet to scarlet. In such proximity, her eyes were about to cross but she could feel the heat behind them. It was an unusual feeling, suddenly having your throat dry out and veins constrict in your body.

His pupils had shrunk and while dilated with fear, what shone in his iris was thirst. Craving. Was he actually going to feed on her now that she'd changed? The question laid in his eyes and Kisa searched them. While her thirst wasn't dire, she felt the craving prick; not for blood but for him.

"You don't have to ask," She mumbled, fingers coming to timidly knot at the bottom of his shirt. "I'm still yours, Ya know." Lashes fluttered and she felt the grip on her face shift. Into her hair went one hand, the other choosing to grip at the small of her waist. Her head was craned back by a gentle hand and held in place with the loose grip on blonde strands.

Seiji hesitated, he always did but this was different. The pain was a vampiric trigger, he could send her into blood lust, she'd just been sired. He needed to have more faith in his Kisa. Lips parted and fangs pressed against the skin, pricking but still; the hesitation was there. Finally, he brought power into his bite and the soft break of skin was the only noise they could hear.

As he drew out a mouthful of blood, the taste was something to be noticed. Aside from his bias to her plasma, this was distinct. Rich, satiating. Was it because she'd been sired by a pureblood? Was this what his tasted like? Would this be something that Kisa would notice? Surely not, she was too fresh into her siring to decide which was which.

The moment skin had broken, Kisa's lids fluttered and she felt the canines lengthen in her mouth. It was certainly a different experience now, the shifting alignment of her teeth and a sudden ache behind her eyes. Her senses heightened, pulse raced, where the pain had once been prominent, now she was sure a paper cut hurt worse. This was the power of their pre-established bond and once she drank from him; pleasure was sure to come from bites then on.

Seiji noticed how unflinching she was, there was even less of a reaction than there normally was. It was as if it didn't bother her now and for a moment, he questioned it without logic. Kisa felt the sensation of thirst and it boiled in her veins, however, it was already something she felt control over. Striking and shocking yes, but in consideration of Seiji... There had to be control.

Even so, there was a euphoria that triggered with each audible gulp. It sounded... good. It's effect something similar like an erotic moan to a human. Lids fluttered and her heart nearly sped up even as the rate it was pumping, slowed.

It didn't last long, instead, a fraction of the time was spent and Seiji was already pulling away. Her blood was more filling than it normally was, now it spoke to the beast on a heightened level and Seiji's lust had tempered half way through.

He parted with a gasp hanging on his lips and Kisa's hands came up to cup his cheeks.

"I wanna kiss you, is that okay?" She asked and he voluntarily leaned to rest forehead on forehead with her.

"I'm still yours, Ya know." He repeated her prior words and in an instant, filled the gap.

As soon as lips met hers, the forcefield of emotions cracked and in desperate exchanges; tears slid down her cheeks and hiccuped sobs muffled in the kiss. He'd accepted her, he was kissing her, he was fighting tooth and nail with himself for her. It was more than she could ever ask for.

"Seiji.." His name repeated off her lips a multitude of times; unable to stop the tears that flowed from lavender waves. She could feel it, his anxiety, his distress and the fact he was still, in essence, scared. She could also feel how his grip had lessened and he was trusting to have her so close to him.

"Kisa, I want to have a bond with you. I want this.. curse, this nightmare to calm my fears. A bond will do that, you have to bite me." He was staring at her now, eyes staring into the depths of her soul and watching more tears build.

"Seiji, I can't do that to you- I know it will ease it, but I don't want the only reason you can stand me is that your blood tells you to." Another flurry of tears and he was wiping her cheeks but nearly couldn't keep up.

"Please Kisa... You know what happened, you know there's so little I can do to help it. It's... taking everything I have not to panic." He stressed, hands shaking enough to make her vision motion blur a bit.

"W-Where is...it g-gonna scare you l-less?" Ultimately, she gave in because he was right. There was nothing he could do about it, it was driven deep inside him, a break in his mind that couldn't be mended without this.

"I need to see you... I need to be able to watch." He admitted, pushing his sleeves up to his elbows and holding an arm out towards her. "It's not very intimate... I know." There was a disappointment in his eyes and Kisa shook her head.

Fingers wrapped around his skin and she kissed his palm softly; watching his fingers flex in tension. "Relax... Y-You'll see when I'm going to bite you okay?" Teary violet flickered at him and then back. She could hear his heart thumping and lungs rapidly taking a breath.

Kisses shifted down his arm and around to the thickly wrapped veins on his wrist. This was a good choice, after all, she didn't need to go deep; just enough to break the skin and puncture. "Ready..? Just a stick.." She waited, paused, looking at him and finally seeing a small nod.

His arm tensed and the limb was quaking, something near hyperventilation when she opened her mouth and her grip held his hand. He watched every move she made and at the first prick of fangs, he jolted in a startle. She didn't stop however and that was good, he would have backed out. At last, pain resonated and he felt how shallow it was. He knew the sensation of digging fangs and it was nothing compared to ones that wanted to inflict pain. Yet another humanizing trait, was the fact salt water still dripped down her face. She didn't enjoy hurting him, no, it was hurting her to obey his wishes.

Kisa was quick to make sure the bite was shallow and the draw of blood kept them open for the moment. A slow, precise siphoning to get out enough to bind them. Suddenly training meant nothing and she couldn't recall the measurements. Were there any? What was getting her the worst was the fact that she tasted her blood. Blood in his system that belonged to her but held little similar connection hardly at all. It was sour to her taste buds but also mixed to create the flavor that was his. Earthy, thick and rich; she could see obsession coming so quickly, she understood now why vampires went crazy.

Ivories pulled away and a tongue lapped over puncture marks that were already healing. Once blood was no longer tasted, she released Seiji's arm quickly. He was still registering her, so that was a good sign, reaching over to push her hair behind her ear.

It had already started, he felt it, a calming effect around her aura that was in place for such occasions. A vampires mate was a spiritual connection and something that transcended mind, matter, and relationship. Souls became closer and demons danced and played.

"Kisa we're in this together... It's okay now." He whispered and a saddened smile tugged at her lips.

"I guess we really are."


End file.
